Siblings 2
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Just a continuation of Siblings. Dean, Memphis, and Sam hunting. Supernatural sister story
1. Sorry Sammy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Author's Note: Damn I'm fast**

**Siblings 2**

**Supernatural**

_Sorry Sammy._

"Will you two just talk to each other already! You're killing me with the silence," Sam yelled over the Metallica music in the Impala.

"Sorry Sammy. This wouldn't be happening if our older brother wasn't such a jerk off," I smirked at Dean in the rear view mirror.

"No Mem, this is just as much your fault because you're both so god damn stubborn!"

"Hah, you tell her Sammy," Dean laughed then his cell phone went off he turned down the music and answered it, "Hello? Dad? Wait dad slow down… I didn't kick her out! Sir, I'm not lying to you she's in the back of the car! Yes sir…" Dean shoved the phone at me.

"Dad?"

"Memphis? Are you alright? I just got your message. What did Dean do?"

"No dad it's fine he and I got into a fight and we had some choice words."

"You don't have to stick up for him Memphis. Are you with your brothers?"

"Yes sir."

"Good put Dean back on the phone."

"Yes sir."

I handed the phone back to Dean. You could hear our dad yelling even though you couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Sorry sir…yes sir I know…yes sir…sorry sir…bye." Dean hung up the phone and stepped on the gas.

"Dean is dad okay," Sam asked?

"He's fine, Sam are you positive you have the right house?"

"Yeah, I checked it like five times this is where the boogieman is going next."

"Good."

"Dean…."

"No Memphis I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"But Dean…"

"I said no Memphis."

I looked down at my hands. What did dad say to him? I felt horrible. I didn't mean to get him in trouble with dad.

"We're here."

We got out of the car and broke into the house. No one was going to be home for a while. We had Sam give the family a fake phone call saying the house needed to be tented for termites so they were long gone. When we got inside we found the closet and punched through the false back. When we got through it looked like an old abandoned railroad track.

"Hey, you think Harriet Tubman came by here," I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam laughed and Dean ignored me. We kept walking till we finally found a cage with all the trapped kids.

"Memphis, you get them out of here and we'll torch the place before he gets here."

"But Sam I want to help…"

"Memphis I think this is for the best Dean doesn't look to happy to be in your company right now," He whispered.

"Okay…"

I picked the lock on the cage and helped the four children out of it. We followed back the trail we came from. Right before we got back to the closet the boogieman came down the hall.

"Oh great…"

I pulled out my gun and started shooting at it which just seemed to anger it as it collected all its dismembered boogers again.

"Okay listen kids; I'm going to distract it you guys run for that light at the side there. When you get out go downstairs and wait in the living room okay?"

They nodded as I walked towards the side of the cave thing.

"Hey! You like little kids well I'm the most immature adult you'll find!"

It smiled at me and came running or slithering forth towards me. I yelled for the kids to go and they took off. Damn those kid run like Forrest Gump. I looked up and saw the boogieman coming right for me.

"Oh shit!"

I ran as fast I could back to Dean and Sam but I didn't make it. It grabbed me and I started freaking out.

"Dean! Sammy! Help!"

The boogieman opened his mouth really wide. Oh you've got to be kidding me he's going to swallow me!

"Let go of my sister!" I heard Dean's low demanding growl.

I turned my head to see Dean standing with his lighter open and Sammy with a now empty tank of gasoline.

"He said let her go!" Sammy yelled.

"We warned you, Memphis get ready to run like hell."

I tried to nod but I was being strangled so it was difficult. Dean and Sam came forth a little then Dean through his lighter on the ground. The boogieman instinctively let go of me and I took off knowing my brothers were behind me.

"Faster Mem!"

We got back to the closet and I jumped through, fell to the ground, with Sammy on top of me and Dean on top of him.

"Get off…" I gasped.

They mumbled a sorry and we turned to look at the closet opening. We saw the cave disintegrate and the wall be completely restored.

"Well that was f-ed up."

"You could say that," Sam agreed.

"Let's get the kids home and get the hell out of this town," Dean snapped standing up and walking out of the room.

"I'll tell you what dad said to him when we get to the next motel till then just don't bother him Memphis," Sam said while walking out of the room too.

"Great…" I followed them out.


	2. I didn't think

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys i heart you all!**

**Supernatural**

_I didn't think…_

When we got into the next town we rented a motel room and as soon as Dean got in the shower I jumped on Sam who was tying to get some sleep.

"What the hell, Mem?"

"Oh sorry were you sleeping? My mistake, now tell me what dad said."

He sat up and sighed, "Alright listen, it was mostly just the normal yelling about how Dean was irresponsible and how he shouldn't have started a fight with you but the thing that made Dean the most angry was when dad said he was disappointed that Dean let a fight go that far and that the last time he did that you left hunting."

"He didn't…" I whispered.

"He did. Now get off my bed so I can sleep, go talk to Dean, and settle this stupid fight." He pushed me off his bed and got under the covers.

"Stupid little brothers…" I mumbled.

"Stupid older sisters," Sam laughed.

Dean came out of the shower about twenty minutes later. We were both in our pajamas now and I didn't want to disturb Sammy's sleep, his nightmares do that enough. I motioned for Dean to follow me outside but he shook his head no. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Jesus Christ Memphis what do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

"That's a first," He mumbled.

"Dean …"

"Alright go ahead."

"I'm sorry dad yelled at you."

"No your not," He laughed.

"What?"

"You called dad to tattle on me. What did you think he would do just ignore it and not yell at me? Bull shit Memphis, you knew dad would flip."

"I didn't think…"

"That's just it Memphis, you never think about the consequences of your actions. Why do you think dad didn't like your hunting style? It's because you don't think before you act."

"You said you liked my style of hunting…"

"I do but I don't like the fact that you and I can't have a simple fight without involving dad!"

"First of all this wasn't a simple fight and second of all I was alone on highway and dad was the first person I thought of to call."

"Oh come on Memphis you know if you had come back to the motel the whole fight would've blown over in a day you just blow things out of proportion."

"Excuse me if I remember correctly you're the one who kicked me out."

"Because you're insane, you flipped out over sex!"

"It just annoys me how you date women. I mean you only date these bleach blonde, big boobed, brainless, morons and you don't give any normal girl a chance which affects your sister. I look up to you and if all guys are like you then there is no hope for any of us average chicks."

"You're way above average just because you're a Winchester and we're awesome. I didn't mean to put down smart girls or anything like that. It's just the brainless ones are a fast lay."

I glared at him and he sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that to be so jackass like."

"It's cool. I am really, really sorry that I called dad. I know I shouldn't have. And you did have a good relationship with Cassie I'm sorry I didn't give you credit for that."

"You're right you shouldn't have but I forgive you as long as you call dad and explain the whole fight to him so he understands that it was just as much your fault as it was mine."

"Deal, I'm sorry he said those things to you Dean…"

"Did you ever notice that our little brother has a big mouth?"

"Oh yeah, but that's why he's so useful. Come on let's get inside its cold and I'm tired."

"Sure thing, kid."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he reached for the door knob and turned it. It was locked. I looked up at Dean and started to laugh.

"Oh god Dean, tell me you brought out a key," I said between laughter.

"I thought you did!"

"Oh Sammy is going to be sooo mad,"

I started to bang on the door and yell Sammy's name. After about five minutes of yelling a very disgruntled and pissed off Sam answered the door. Dean tried to hide his smirking.

"Did I ever tell you two that I hate you?"

"Oh don't lie Sammy, it's not good for the soul," Dean said passing through the door.

"I wish I was an only child," He mumbled while getting into bed.

"Oh yeah and what would be the fun in that? You're lucky you have us I mean who else would keep you up all night," I said throwing a pillow at him which he used to cover his head with.

"Shut up and go to bed both of you," He yelled through the pillows.

"You heard him, Dean, time to hit the sack."

Dean shrugged and jumped into his bed. I climbed into mine and closed my eyes I thought I'd get in one more minute of pissing off Sammy.

"Night Dean, don't let that knife cut you in your sleep."

"Night Memphis and don't worry this is my favorite knife it wont hurt me."

"Night Sammy!"

"Shut up," He yelled throwing a pillow at my bed which he missed by an inch.

"Sam…"

"What," He asked loudly and annoyed.

"You missed me and my bed."

"Memphis, one more word out of you and you're going to be sleeping in the bath tub."

"That's uncomfortable."

Sam sat up in bed and looked over at me. I hid under the covers and yelled out to them.

"Sorry that didn't count I'll shut up now!"


	3. Why would I dream that?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the guys**

**Author's Note: I have a point to my madness just stay with me the next few chapters**

**Supernatural**

_Why would I dream that? _

__

_"Samuel!" _

_ A fourteen year old Memphis screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood in the middle of her room. She had just got back from a bad training session with dad, who went to go get dinner, and found her cassette tapes all over the floor and her favorite one, AC/DC High Voltage was smashed. Dean wouldn't do this because he has to much respect for these tapes. _

_"Samuel, get up here now!" She screamed again. _

_ A frightened 12 year old Sam appeared in her doorway fearing the wrath of his sister in a bad mood. She heard the floor creak so she turned around and glared at him. Before she even said anything he broke down. _

_" Memphis, I'm so sorry I didn't mean too. I was looking for something to listen to while doing my homework and Dean came home and slammed the door. It scared me so I accidentally knocked them over then he yelled my name which scared me again and I accidentally stepped on AC/DC." _

_Memphis was so mad she couldn't see straight, "Dean! Dean!" She yelled. _

_ A very confused Dean ran up the stairs to his sister's room. When he saw the anger in her eyes and the fear in his brothers he sighed. _

_"Jesus Memphis, don't scream like that unless you're dying." _

_"Dean, look what he did! He busted my AC/DC tape and didn't even bother to tell me he just left it for dead." _

_" Memphis, it's just a cassette tape I'll buy you another one." _

_"You're siding with him? Are you serious? It's not even about the cassette tape! He's always in my stuff!" _

_"I'm so sorry, Mem," Sammy tried to reason. _

_"There he's sorry now calm down and forget about it," Dean said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. _

_"You know what Sam I don't care if you're sorry get out of my room," When he didn't move she yelled, "Now!" _

_ Sam ran for his room and Dean came over and pushed Memphis. She glared at him but didn't do anything back she just bent down to pick up her stuff. _

_"What the hell Memphis? He didn't mean too." _

_"I didn't need this today Dean. You know sometimes I wish it was just you and me…WITH NO LITTLE BROTHERS!" She yelled knowing Sam was listening. _

I jolted awake screaming the words "No I didn't mean it!" at the top of my lungs. Dean and Sam awoke with a start and ran over to me. Dean had me in his arms in a second while Sam rubbed my back.

"Shhh, little sis it's okay. I got you."

"I'm so sorry Sammy," I said pulled away from Dean lightly.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you and saying I wish I didn't have a little brother."

"When did she say that," Dean asked Sam?

"I have no idea. Memphis, you never said that to me."

"Yes I did when I was fourteen you were only twelve and you busted my AC/DC tape."

Sam furrowed his brow until an expression of recognition came, "Mem, that was so long ago. Was that what your dream was about?"

"Yeah, it was like I was in my old body just screaming at you and I didn't mean it Sam. I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around my little brother and he held me tight.

" Memphis, its okay, it was like ten years ago. I've gotten over it. In fact I seem to remember getting over it within an hour of it happening.'"

"Only because I bought her a new tape and you an ice cream cone," Dean said proudly.

"Why would I dream that?" I directed this question to Dean.

"I've no idea kid, but why don't you try and get more sleep. I'm sure it won't happen again," He said with a smile.

"Yeah…you're right. Okay sorry I woke you guys up."

"No problem I've gotten used to not sleeping what with physic boy over here," Dean said nudging Sam who just rolled his eyes.

I smiled at my brothers and drifted off back to sleep.

_"Dean, stop it! Please I'm sorry…" _

_A 16 year old Memphis was pleading with her older brother, her hero, to loosen his grip on her arm as he pulled her up the stairs to his room. Memphis had just gotten suspended from school again and her dad was going to blame Dean and he knew it. _

_"No Memphis you like beating people up so much you're about to know what it feels like." _

_"Dean I'm sorry I'll explain it to dad. I swear you won't get into any trouble." _

_"Bull shit I know you do this Memphis because you want to see me in trouble. You think I'm dad's little shadow so you want him to be mad at me." _

_Dean threw her into his room and when Sam ran down the hall to see what was going on Dean took care of it. _

_"She got suspended again so I'm going to teach her a lesson, go in your room and turn the radio on loud Sam." _

_ Sam gave me a sympathetic look before running to his room and turning his radio up full blast. Dean moved towards his sister and pulled her to her feet. She was crying now. _

_"Oh no you don't Memphis, I warned you that if you got caught fighting again I was going to do this." _

_"I know…Just do it fast Dean." _

_"I don't want to do this Memphis you're making me now if dad asks you got these from the fight that was our deal remember?." _

_"Yes sir." _

_She waited and Dean punched her in the eye then in the stomach. She was used to this from training but she never thought he would do it outside of that. When she heard John come home she smirked evilly. She ran down stairs and her father took one look at her and exploded. _

_"What the hell happened to you?" _

_ Memphis looked at the table where her older brother was giving her a stern look and Sam was looking at all of them afraid of the fight that was going break through. _

_"I got suspended again for a stupid reason and then Dean beat me up!" _

_I looked back at Dean and smiled at him. His mouth was wide open in shock. He was going to get it now. _

_"Dean! You are to never lay a hand on your sister unless in training!" John continued to scream at Dean while Memphis smirked at the fact that her plan to piss off dad worked perfectly._


	4. How do you know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys**

**Author's Note: We're getting closer to my point**

**Supernatural**

_How do you know?_

"Dean! Dean!" I was at my brother bedside shaking him awake.

"What's going on?" He mumbled opening his eyes.

"Dean I'm sorry."

"It's fine Memphis why'd you wake me up?"

"No Dean, I mean I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"That time you beat me up and I told dad when our deal was that I would say it was caused by the fight."

"Memphis, that was when we were like 15," He whined.

"I was 16 and you were 17 actually. Anyway Dean I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that."

"You did it because you were mad at dad for not taking you on the hunt before that. He just took me and you were pissed and you wanted to get back at me."

"How…How do you know?"

"You told me. Don't you remember that night you came into my room, apologized, and told me why you did it," He moved over and looked up at me, "Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

I could see that all he wanted was a good night's rest and now that Sammy's nightmares had turn into day nightmares he thought he was finally going to get that. I shook my head no and headed back to my bed. He fell asleep again in a matter of seconds. I packed my duffel bag and left a note for them that I was sleeping in the car so I didn't bother them anymore. I crawled into the back seat of the freezing cold Impala, covered myself with my coat, and used my bag as a pillow.

"_Sam you can't do this. You can't just leave us like this!"_

"_Don't act like I'm running away that's your department I'm going to college, Mem. Can't you understand this is my one shot at normalcy?"_

"_No I can't understand that. We're your family. You're supposed to stick by family."_

"_Mem, I love you and Dean and dad, believe it or not, but I won't be a hunter my whole life. I refuse too. Now are you going to help me break it to them?"_

"_No."_

"_What," He asked in shock?_

"_I'm not going to help you. I'm not going to help you run away from our family business!"_

"_Memphis, that's not fair! I would help you if you wanted to."_

"_Well, I'll never want too! I love hunting and it's all I want to do with my life!"_

"_Don't bull shit me. I know you better then you may think and I know you're just to scared of Dad…no not even dad you're to scared of Dean. Well I'm tired of being scared. I'm leaving Memphis. Goodbye."_

_Samuel Winchester got out of the Impala and walked up to the motel room door he took a deep breath and walked in. Not an hour later Sam stormed out and Memphis saw him, with his duffel bag, hop a bus. Dean stormed out next and joined her in the Impala._

"_Did you know he was going to do that?" He yelled._

"_Yes…"_

"_And you didn't come in with him? You could have helped us convince him not too!"_

"_What the hell do you think I've been doing the past two days? He wouldn't listen to me!"_

"_This is such a slap in the face."_

"_Tell me about it….but Dean?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you think maybe he was onto something? A life of normalcy doesn't seem that horrible when you think about it…"_

"_Oh no, not you too! Memphis, this is our calling in life. To help dad don't you dare forget that!"_

"_Sorry Dean… but just think what would it would be like to settle in one place for life and not have to worry about evil lurking around every corner."_

"_I can't believe it, you're going to leave us to aren't you!"_

"_No of course not!"_

"_You're such a liar. I don't get you Memphis, one second you love it the next you want to follow in Sam's footsteps. You know what? Do whatever you want I don't even care. Have a nice life!" Dean got out of the car and slammed the door._

"_Dean!" Memphis yelled but Dean just flipped her off and kept walking._

"Dean…Sam… Dean! Sam!"

"Memphis, wake up!"

My eyes shot open to see Sam in the passenger seat leaning back to wake me up. Dean was driving and frantically looking in the rear view mirror to see if I was okay.

"What was that one about," Dean asked?

"The night Sam left…oh god you were both so mad at me and I didn't help either of you…"

"Memphis, you have to let this stuff go. It was to long ago to be dwelling on it."

"Dean, I can't I'm scared."

"We figured you would be that's why we're going back to Lawrence," Sam said proudly.

"What?" My eyes immediately went to Dean and I locked onto his gaze in the mirror.

"We want you to see dad's friend Missouri she might be able to figure out why you're having these nightmares or flashbacks whatever you want to call them."

"Excuse me? But did we not just establish like a week ago that I haven't gotten over mom's death and now we're going back to the city where she was killed?"

"Pretty much, don't worry we won't go by the house we'll go straight to Missouri."

"And that's another thing who in the hell is Missouri?"

"A physic…" Sam mumbled.

"You got to be shitting me. You're sending me to a physic. Why not just give me to a shrink?"

"We actually thought about that but those things cost like one thousand dollars an hour and we don't have that kind of money," Dean smiled.

"This sucks guys. Can't we just chalk it up to… I don't know… a bad mattress and car seat."

"Nope, that would be like chalking Sammy's visions up to eating before going to bed."

"What?" Sam and I asked in unison.

"And you two are supposed to be the smart ones? Eating before you go to bed causes nightmares. I saw it on Oprah."

I started laughing at the fact that my older brother, my 26 year old brother, watches Oprah. He shot me a glare and I immediately shut up. Great looks like I'm heading back to a different kind of hell. Why can't there just be a nice blood sucking vampire around that I could just slice off his head and call it a day?


	5. Got it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Supernatural**

_Got it?_

"Dean you look tired do you want me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine. Relax kid."

"Sam, do you want to stop and I'll buy you breakfast?"

"No…are you okay?"

"I'm just trying to be nice guys."

"Well stop it's freaking me out," Dean snapped.

"God…sorry."

When we reached Lawrence Dean took every back road and detour he could find to avoid going by our old house. When we reached Missouri's she greeted us warmly.

"Dean, Sam, and Memphis it's about time you joined your brothers."

"Um…okay…"

"You don't remember meeting me do you?"

"Should I?"

"No I guess you were a little to young. When your dad needed your brothers on a certain hunt he would leave you with me."

"Yeah, I don't remember that at all."

"Well that figures. Come sit down. Dean and Sam quit your worrying she's fine when she's awake!"

I looked at my brothers who were avoiding eye contact with Missouri and me. Missouri took my hand and her face fell immediately.

"Aw honey, those nightmares have been happening for a while haven't they?'

"What Memphis you told they just started," Dean asked angrily.

"They did! Well… at least they were never that severe. I mean they just started as little dreams but recently they've escalated to nightmares."

"Missouri do you know why they're happening," Sam asked?

"Well how has your life been lately sweet heart? A lot of fights?"

"That would be an understatement."

"I'm assuming by the upset expressions on your brothers faces there have been a lot of sibling fights."

"Yeah, we're not exactly the Tanners," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Hush boy, can't you see our sister is having a hard time even being here."

Dean and Sam both looked at me with concern but I focused on the carpet.

"Memphis, honey, why are you feeling like this?"

"Like what," Sam asked?

"Guilty," I mumbled, "I feel guilty that I could have stopped all those fights because they were entirely my fault."

"Memphis…"

"Dean, don't try and tell me they weren't. I got you in trouble with dad, I yelled at Sam when he was only 12, I didn't help you, Sam, when you wanted to leave, and then I left you, Dean," I was on the verge of tears now,

"It's alright sweet heart but can I ask you something about these dreams?"

"I guess…"

"Did you ever finish the dreams?"

"What? Um…no I guess not I woke up the first two times and then Sam woke me up the third time."

"I think you need to finish a dream and try not to get so upset that you wake up. That's the only way the guilt will go away hopefully."

"So all I have to do is sleep and stay asleep?"

"It sounds easy but once you get into a deep slumber you're going to want to wake up because you won't like being in the memory again but you must fight it until it's over."

"Will it be one of the dreams I had already?"

"I'm not sure but I doubt it. Because none of them have been the same so far have they?"

"No…okay so I guess we're spending the night," I asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah, sure kid anything you want."

"She doesn't need your pity boy. Or yours either Sam!"

"Sorry," The boys mumbled.

We headed to the nearest motel after that. When we walked in I lied down on the bed and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Hey can't we drive to Kansas City and stay at your old apartment?"

"No Don left a message on my voicemail saying he rented it out to someone. Alright now guys I'm going to try and get some sleep so no matter how much I'm yelling in my sleep or anything like that do not wake me up. Got it?"

"Got it," Sam declared.

"Dean?"

"Fine…whatever."

I rolled my eyes and crawled under the covers. I was so tired that I fell asleep almost instantly.


	6. You promise?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note:sorry its short**

**Supernatural**

_You promise?_

_Dean, Memphis, and John were out on a hunt, the two only 17 and 18. Sammy was staying with Pastor Jim this time. Memphis missed the Wendigo by a long shot. John was around the corner of its lair when it happened so he didn't see and he decided to blame Dean since Dean had his gun raised when John came around. Memphis as usual didn't bother to correct the mistake._

"_I can't believe you Dean, you missed it? That's almost impossible!"_

"_Sir if you would just let me explain…."_

"_No, go to your room. You're not aloud out of there until we leave for home."_

"_But sir…"_

"_Go Dean!"_

"_Yes sir."_

_Dean retreated to his room with his head down. Memphis followed him and laid next to him._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Yeah, right."_

"_No really I am."_

"_You're such a bitch Memphis. You do this shit so dad pays less attention to me. But it doesn't work because after he punishes me he doesn't even want to look at you and do you know why? Because you're just like me. You and I we're exactly alike and dad can't stand it. Just leave me alone Memphis!"_

**DEAN'S POV**

"Sam I can't take this anymore I'm waking her up," I said after seeing my sister's body start to shake.

"No Dean you can't she's just going to have to fall asleep eventually."

"I don't care Sam look at her she's shaking!"

"Dean she'll be so pissed if you wake her up."

"Its better then her going through this isn't it?"

"Dean, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Memphis screamed out as she started to cry in her sleep.

"That's it Sam I'm causing this pain for her and I'm getting her out of it."

I walked over to my little girl's bed and started to shake her awake. Sam sighed and came over too.

"Memphis, come on kid wake up." I shook her a little harder and she jolted awake.

**MEMPHIS' POV**

"Dean!" I yelled when I saw him, "Sam!"

I huddled into Dean's arms like I used to when I would have nightmares as a kid. He held me close and tight.

"Shhh its okay Dean's here. Big brother is here."

"Dean?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay kid I forgive you."

I knew he had no idea what he was forgiving me for but I took his apology and wrapped my arms around his waist. We stayed like that for a while after hugging Sam too he left to get us some lunch.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, little sister…"

"Make it stop."

"I'm going to try kid."

"You promise?"

"I swear."

I knew he meant it. He always meant it. I didn't care how childish I looked, I didn't care if I was a 26 year old woman wrapped up in her older brothers arms, right then all she wanted was for him to make the pain go away like he used too. That night before we went to bed the boys asked me about three thousand questions.

"Guys I'll be fine if I don't wake you two up then that's a good sign if I do give me Nyquil or something."

They agreed and fell asleep. But I stayed awake. I went down to the 7/11 and got about five cups of black coffee. By the time the morning shown through and Sam got up at five I had finished double that amount of coffee and threw all the cups in the dumpster out back.

"Mem, are you okay? Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, no more bad dreams, I'm all good."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"So no more nightmares," Dean asked rising from his bed?

"No more nightmares. I'm going to go get a shower then we can hit the road."

I headed into the bathroom and after my shower I made sure that I had enough cover up to cover the small bags forming under my eyes. When I came out the boys were all ready to go. We headed to the state Missouri next. I wonder how long I can actually get away with lying to them...


	7. I thought I was helping the situation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: I liked this chapter up until the end but it's the only think i could think of**

**Supernatural**

_I thought I was helping the situation._

"Thank god something complicated," I said excitedly throwing myself onto a chair and opening Sam's laptop.

"You're a freak kid."

"Right back you big bro. Hey can one of you get me a cup of coffee?"

"You've been downing that stuff lately and you don't even like it that much. You alright?"

"Yeah, of course Sammy just need a little caffeine fix."

"Okay I'll get it. Dean, come with me and maybe we can ask some local town's people if they know anything about the murders."

"Good deal little sis, you stay here and research on this Rachel Wieser figure out how she died."

"No problem."

After they left the last two weeks started to catch up with me as I stared at the screen. I hadn't slept more than half an hour in almost two weeks. I thought I would just rest my eyes for a minute. I went over to my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"_Make it stop."_

"_I'm going to try kid."_

_Flash_

"_I hate you."_

"_Right back at you."_

"_No Dean you don't get it. I truly hate you!"_

_Flash_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah, right."_

_Flash_

"_I can't believe it, you're going to leave us to aren't you!"_

"_No of course not!"_

_Flash_

"_I got suspended again for a stupid reason and then Dean beat me up!" _

_Flash_

"_You know sometimes I wish it was just you and me…"_

_Flash_

_Dean was 22 and Memphis had just turned 21. Dean had taken her to a bar and she got trashed. When he got her home and into bed he sat next to her with a trashcan in case she had to vomit. Sam brought in a cold compress for her head as he sat on the floor._

"_Hey Dean, Sam, can I tell you something," I slurred._

"_Sure Memphis…"_

"_Of course Mem…"_

"_You're my hero Dean and Sammy I'll always protect you and I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you two through all these years. I love you both." Memphis drifted into a long sleep after that._

I jolted awake just as Sam and Dean came back in. I think I finally understand!

"Dean, Sam! Do you two remember my 21st birthday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you two accept my apology?"

"The one you gave us when you were drunk?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, you fell asleep and I told you that we all did stupid shit and we were stupid too and that we understand."

"I told you, you were my hero," Sam said staring at his wonderful sister.

"Then we told you that we loved you. Why?"

"That's why I was feeling so guilty lately. Because I never knew if you two forgave me!"

"What made you think of this?"

"Well just now I feel asleep and had another nightmare," I blurted out without thinking, "Woops."

"What? You told us they stopped," Dean yelled!

"Well they did but that's because I…stopped sleeping."

"You what?" Sam exploded.

"I thought I was helping the situation."

"By over working yourself and not getting any sleep? Are you insane?"

"I'm sorry…"

"When did you stop sleeping?"

"Two weeks ago," I mumbled.

"Two weeks ago? Memphis Dallas Winchester I'm going to kill you for not telling us!"

"Dean, I really was just trying to get it to end."

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard."

"Sorry college boy I didn't get the smart gene. But at least it's over, you know?

"Memphis, go to bed right now or I swear to god," Dean started towards me.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going."

I went back over to my bed and closed my eyes. I opened one eye and looked at my two frustrated brothers.

"Guys…"

"What?" They snapped.

"I'm sorry…"

"We forgive you," Sam said smiling.

"Dean…"

"Always little sister, now get to bed!"


	8. Dean, please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: I made Dean kind of...not nice lets say but just think about the way he is seeing this**

**Supernatural**

_Dean, please…_

My eyes fluttered open to see my brothers playing poker at the square table in the corner of the room.

"Hey kid, how'd you sleep?"

"Very peacefully and it's about damn time. How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half," Sam replied not looking up from his cards.

"Aw did you guys finish the hunt without me?"

"Yep, we had to or more people would die."

"This blows!"

"Why?"

"I haven't been on a good hunt in a long time."

"By the way your phone was been ringing off the hook. We thought it would be wrong to answer it," Dean said throwing my phone to me.

"Correction Dean wanted to answer it and I told him it would be a complete invasion of privacy," Sam glared at Dean who just smirked.

"Thanks Sammy."

"Sam…" He muttered.

"Right, okay let's see…"

I flipped open my phone and saw that an old friend of mine, Alec had called 15 times and left six voicemails. Damn, eager much. I listened to all the voicemails which were relatively the same thing. _Memphis, its Alec call me back as soon as possible…it's about Carol_. Before I could even dial it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Memphis, where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry Alec, what's wrong? What happened to Carol?"

Sam raised his head and looked over at me with concern. Dean put down his cards and looked interested.

"Memphis, are you sitting down?"

I wasn't but I choose that moment to, "I am now. Alec, just tell me… what happened?"

"Carol she died Memphis…"

My hand went over my mouth as tears threatened to spill from my eyes but I chocked them back. Sam came over immediately and started rubbing my back and asking if I was okay. I hushed him.

"How did this happen?"

"Memphis…"

"Tell me Alec."

"She slit her wrists."

I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. I looked past Dean, past the window, past the motel, I was lost. Dean's phone ringing brought me back to my own conversation.

"The funeral is on Friday, Memphis. Can I expect to see you there?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Wait um…where is it?"

"Sacramento at St. Bernard's church and Resurrection cemetery, it starts at 10 a.m. So I'll see you there right?"

"I said I was going to be there didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you don't have the best track record for showing up to things."

"Shut the hell up." I hung up on him and put my head in my hands.

"Mem, what's wrong?"

"An old friend of mine…she died. I have to go to the funeral."

"No can do Memphis, dad sent us coordinates and we have to go Texas."

"No Dean, I have to go to her funeral. She was a good friend of mine. I have to go," I said standing up in front of him.

"Dad gave us an order Memphis."

"Dean! This is Carol. Remember Carol? She was my one and only friend in high school that is when I decided to show up for school. Alec called me to tell me that she killed herself, Dean!"

"I understand that but we cannot just pick up and leave to go somewhere when we have direct orders from dad."

He moved around me and started to pack all his stuff but I stepped in between him and his duffel bag.

"Dean, I'm asking you to please just disobey an order for once."

"I can't Memphis…"

"Dean, please…"

"I'm sorry, Memphis but I can't afford to piss off dad one more time."

"Dean, I'll take the heat I swear please."

"No," He said firmly.

He pushed past me and continued to pack. I looked toward Sam who had his down before he got up and started to pack to.

"Sammy…."

"I'm sorry Memphis."

"Alright then I'm going to Sacramento. Maybe I'll see you guys around someday," I grabbed my bag and coat and headed for the door.

"Mem…"

"You know what sucks," I asked cutting Sam off, "To know that this may actually be the last time I see you two because after this I'm going back to my old life. I'm going to get my old job back and I'm going to live a normal, safe, life. So please don't ever and I mean ever darken my doorstep again. That goes for dad too."

I walked out and slammed the door on my brothers' faces. I took a mental picture of my brothers Sam was looking at me like I had just kicked him while he was down and Dean didn't even look up he just kept packing, stopping briefly when I mentioned dad.


	9. An axe?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Supernatural**

_An axe?_

I arrived in Sacramento Thursday night. I had ridden several buses and taken a cab to get to a motel that was in my price range. Sam called a few times and I felt bad for ignoring him but I needed space right now. I should've known Dean wouldn't come he hated Alec. There was one very specific reason why.

**FLASHBACK**

_A 14 year old Memphis appeared in her brother's doorway. Dean knew she was standing there but he was busy cleaning his gun._

"_Can I come in oh great one?"_

"_Come on in squirt."_

_Memphis jumped on her brother's bed causing him to punch her playfully._

"_Dude, you don't jump on a bed with guns on it. What do you want anyway?"_

"_I met a boy today…"_

"_Oh god…"_

"_Dean um…can you tell me about…um…sex."_

"_What?" He practically yelled._

"_Shhh, I don't want dad to know or Sam for that matter."_

"_This is so gross I'm not telling you about sex."_

"_Please? If you don't tell me about it I might mess up."_

_Dean sighed heavily, "Fine, but I'm only telling you the basics the rest you figure out for yourself. Sex is something that you should only do when you like the person a lot. If you do ever have sex you have to and I mean have to use protection. Make sure the guy has a condom. Do you want me to take you to the doctors and you can go on birth control?"_

"_Um…I guess…"_

"_Alright Memphis just buy your expression I can tell you are not ready for this. So if this guy try's anything just say no and if he doesn't listen use your training to fight him off."_

"_Okay Dean…Um…how do you know all about sex?"_

"_Because I'm smart."_

"_Have you ever had it?"_

"_Nope not yet but that stays between these four walls."_

"_You got it."_

"_By the way who's this guy that has you testing your limits?"_

"_Alec, Alec Buringham…" She said in a singsong voice._

"_Sounds like a smacked ass."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I smiled at the memory even then my brother was a jerk. I lied down on the motel bed and caught some sleep before tomorrow. The next morning I had to wake up early and go get a black skirt and top for the funeral. Alec agreed to pick me up so I was waiting for him when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw Sam's Cell.

"What Sam?" I answered irritably.

"Are you okay? I know the funerals today. How are you holding up?"

"I would be better if my brothers were here." Then I hung up.

I knew it was a cheap shot but I was already upset enough. When Alec came to pick me up I got into the car and gave him a hug.

"How are you holding up Alec?"

"Not good, she was the love of my life Memphis."

"I know," That's right Alec dumped my ass for my best friend. Nice guy right?

"Alec, why did she do this? Did she leave a note?"

"Nope, Memphis we were talking about having kids. This happened so randomly. And to do it the way she did."

"What do you mean?"

"The coroners say it wasn't a razor or blade or anything like that but she did it with an axe."

"An axe?"

"That's what they said."

If my Sammy was here he'd be telling me that his supernatural spidey senses were going insane. Something wasn't right about this. Who in the hell slits their wrists with an axe? I was fine in the church it was the burial where I was about to break down. Alec was placing a rose on her coffin and I was supposed to go next but I couldn't feel my legs. I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist as someone else grabbed my hand gently. I looked up to see my brother's next to me. I walked up to the coffin with their help and placed the rose on it. I couldn't stay the rest of the time so they walked me back to the Impala which was parked outside the cemetery.

"Mem, are you okay?"

"Something supernatural is going on here guys. We have to check it out."

"What do you mean?"

"Alec told me she slit her wrists with an axe. Now how screwed up is that?"

"Mem, no offense to your friend but maybe she just…"

"No Sam I knew Carol she wouldn't do that." Dean put in, "Come on let's go. Are you staying in a motel?"

"Yeah, just off of Bleach Street."

"Let's go."

As I was getting into the car I heard someone yell my name. I turned and so did my brothers. Alec came running up to me.

"Memphis, what are you doing? You said you would come back to my house with everyone."

"I can't Alec I have to go… Oh um…you remember my brother's don't you, Sam and Dean?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Thanks for coming."

"We're sorry for you lose," Sam said sympathetically.

"Thank you."

"Memphis, can I talk to you for a second," Dean asked?

"Sure."

We walked a little ways over so no one could hear us.

"Memphis, I'll give you the EMF go to his house and snoop around."

"Good idea! Um…Dean I wanted to say um…"

"It's cool."

"No it's not you got all dressed up in something you hate and drove all this way so um… thank you."

"You needed us, we were here."

"Dad's going to blow a fuse."

"You're taking the heat remember?" He smirked.

I smiled, "Yeah, I remember."

"Hey, you sure you're okay?"

I gave him a fake reassuring smile and headed back to the car. I'll grief later right now I'm going to kill the son of a bitch who did this.


	10. I can't right now

**Disclaimer: I don't own dean or sam**

**Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome and a half**

**Supernatural**

_I can't right now._

After a very tiring day at Alec's I headed to the library to do some research. Sam and Dean were already there and they brought me a change of clothes so I could get out of this stupid skirt. After I changed I came out of the bathroom and sat next Sam.

"Alright her bedroom had the smell that a very powerful spirit was there. But I couldn't find anything else out of the ordinary."

"We've been doing some research on urban legends with axes. There's a very old wise tale about a guy name Max Logan he also slit his wrists with an axe after he slit his wife's."

"Why?"

"It turns out that his wife was pregnant," Dean said showing me a picture of the couple.

"And he hated the idea of kids that much?"

"No, they weren't married and he was a very moral person smart ass."

"Oh god…"

"What?"

"Carol and Alec they were talking about having kids soon too."

"But they're married aren't they?"

"No, they couldn't Carol wasn't any religion and she refused to convert to one just to get a slip of paper telling them they were going to be together forever."

"So do you think she was pregnant?"

"It's possible. I might be able to get a hold of the coroners report from Alec."

"Oh no way you're not going near him," Dean said.

"Why?"

"Because someone has to be summoning this spirit, it's most likely him."

"So this is like the hook man with an axe?"

"Sort of except with the hook man they didn't know he was attached to them. Alec might be the one who did this to Carol."

"I'll kill him…"

"Memphis, calm down, we need more information first. I'm going to go see if I can figure out where this guy is buried," Dean said standing up and heading over to more records.

"Mem…"

"Yeah, Sammy."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yeah, do you think we should try and find out what happened to the axe?"

"I don't mean about that. About Carol…"

I shut down, "No I don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay to be upset Memphis. I was upset as hell when Jessica died."

"This is different Sam."

"How?"

"You were with Jessica for a few years before she died. I hadn't seen or spoken to Carol since I was 18 and we left for good. We had a complete blow out."

"Everyone fights Memphis even the best of friends."

"She tried…she tried to contact me over the years, calls, e-mails, letters, even came to Kansas City once and I just blew her off. Maybe if I had paid more attention ... maybe if I had been around more…"

"You can't do that. You can't beat yourself up over things you…"

"Things I what? Had no control over? I had control over them but I blew her off Sam. I ignored her for years."

"You can grief you know?"

"I can't not right now."

"Memphis…"

"Sam, I'm telling you right now and I'll Dean later but if I find out that Alec is the one who did this to her in one way or another. I'll kill him."

I kissed the top of my brothers head and whispered in his ear, "You can grief to you know?"

I walked away and into the bathroom. Sam never forgave himself for what happened to Jessica and we all knew it. I looked into the mirror in the bathroom and splashed my face with water then my phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Alec…I'm um… not doing so well right now could you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes tops."

I walked out of the bathroom and went over to Dean, "Can I borrow the Impala?"

"What for?"

"I'll go buy us some lunch and I'll swing by to pick you guys up afterwards?"

"Alright just be gentle."

I laughed and took his keys. I drove to Alec's house as fast as I could. When I got there it took all the energy in the world not to pound his face in when I saw him. He invited me in and we went upstairs to his and Carol's bedroom.

"Alec, what are we doing?" I turned around in time to see him smirking and locking the door behind us.

"We're finishing what we started all those years ago."

"Alec your wife just died! You did it didn't you…you summoned Max Logan."

"You always were the smarter one. Don't you remember all those years ago Memphis what we did? What you did?"

"Alec…that was a mistake that we both made. I never even bothered you afterwards. I let you date my best friend. I never told her anything. Just let me out please before you get hurt."

"Who's going to hurtme? Your big bad brothers? Dean couldn't hurt me then and Sam was just a kid and look around you they're not here!"

"They will be in ten seconds Dean's going to call my cell phone I won't answer and he'll tell Sam, Sammy will put the pieces together and they'll come here. Your human Alec and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Oh really you would kill me?"

"In a heartbeat."

"You're a very bad girl. Betraying your best friend, sleeping with me even though you knew I was dating Carol."

"We both did it! I can't screw myself you were there. It was your fault to so don't you dare try and blame this on me you sick mother!"

I whipped out my gun and shot him in the arm. The spirit of Max Logan appeared and came at me with an axe. I reloaded my gun so fast with rock salt it was crazy. I repelled the spirit as much as I could until I got the hell out of there. I stuffed the gun in my jeans just as the Impala pulled up. I jumped in before it even completely stopped.

"Drive!"


	11. Sorry I'm a slut

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Author's Note: Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and what not lol hope you like this one**

**Supernatural**

_Sorry I'm a slut._

"Alright so now the spirit is after you? That's freaking fantastic Memphis."

"Sorry I'm a slut. It just happened it was two weeks after we broke up in our junior year and… you know what? I don't need to explain myself to you. What happened, happened. End of story."

"No Memphis, not end of story the spirit of an axe murderer is on your ass."

"Which makes it a lot easier to kill him so calm down!"

"Fine did you take the bullets out of your gun and replace it with rock salt?"

"Yes Dean," I lied but I wasn't going to admit that. I'll just do it in the car.

"Did you double check it?"

"Yes Dean, I double, triple, and whatever fourth checked is."

"Quadrupled," Sam said matter-of-factly.

Dean and I looked at him like he had three heads.

"What? It is!"

"Yeah, what he said."

"Alright Sam you're going to the old Logan estate to burn the axe right?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard the woman I talked to said it should be in the shed."

"Alright meet us at Alec's house afterwards okay?"

"Okay."

"Wait how come you don't ask him three hundred times if his gun is checked?"

"Because I'm sure that when he says yes that he isn't lying unlike you little sis. Now let's go."

In the car Sammy ad I got into a lively debate over who was a better actor Nicolas Cage or Tom Hanks. It wasn't till later I remembered that I didn't load my gun. Dean and I got to Alec's house and pretty much busted in with one of Dean's high kicks. He wasn't on the first floor so we went upstairs. I opened one of the doors to see him praying over an alter type thing.

"Hello Alec," I said nicely as I pulled out my gun.

"Hello Memphis, I'd figure you'd be back," He said turning around slowly, "Oh and you brought your body guard how nice."

"Watch it, Alec." Dean warned.

"What's wrong Dean? Still mad that I slept with your sister? Well, you should really get over it because I'm almost positive I was only one of one hundred."

Dean didn't use his gun instead he just punched Alec straight to the jaw sending him to the ground.

"Aw, protecting her honor how sweet," Alec drawled while getting back up.

"Too bad you won't be able to protect her from everything. Now ordinarily I like to have Max kill my victims fast but I want to see her suffer." He mumbled something in Greek and the next thing I know Max Logan was behind Dean.

"Dean, down!" I yelled then shot at the spirit. Nothing happened the bullet just went straight through him. Shit! I forgot the rock salt!

"Memphis, you told me you checked."

"I lied!"

Alec grabbed Dean's gun that somehow got across the room and aimed it at me. Dean was scrambling to his feet but the axe murderer was heading his way.

"Alec, don't do this…"

"I've wanted to do this for a long time. Put your gun down Memphis."

I did as I was told in fear of being shot or Dean getting hurt. Next thing I knew the spirit of Max Logan was decaying right before it brought its axe down on Dean. Thank you, Sammy! Alec looked shocked as Dean got to his feet.

"Your plan backfired, Alec."

"No it didn't, Dean. I can still make her suffer."

The next minute was a complete and utter blur. Alec shot Dean in his left arm right below his shoulder. Dean sunk to the ground but not before yelling son of a bitch. I took the opportunity to grab my gun and shoot Alec. It got him in the heart. Sam was now at Dean's side checking if he was okay.

"Memphis we have to get him out of here. We have to go to the hospital."

"You take him Sam; I'll clean up this mess and call the cops."

"But Mem…"

"Just do it Sam!"

He didn't question me and got the now unconscious Dean to the hospital. After a long grueling lie to the police saying we came to see how Alec was and he was about to kill himself. We were trying to talk him down but he shot at Dean then himself, I was finally able to get to the hospital.

"Sam," I called heading over to him in a plastic chair, "How is he?"

"I don't know yet… What happened, Memphis?"

"Alec…he shot Dean to make me suffer."

The doctor came out and we both stood up to talk to him, "You're his siblings?"

"Yes…"

"He's going to be fine. We took the bullet out and stitched him up. He might be tired for a while and I don't want him to put any strain in his arm for at least two weeks but other then that he's fine."

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"Sure, he's awake now but I want him to try and get some rest. You can take him home tomorrow." With that he walked away.

Sam smiled at me and started towards Dean's room but I grabbed his arm before he could get any further.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to um…go get us some dinner. By the time I find a diner and order visiting hours will probably be over so I'll just meet you back at the motel."

"Mem, what are you talking about? Let's go in there…"

"I'll see you later."

I gave him a smile and headed out the door. Then a horrible thought hit me. I have to call dad and tell him…I got into the Impala and called his cell. I, of course, got his voice mail.

"Hey dad it's me…listen we were on a hunt in Sacramento and Dean got shot in the arm. He's at the St. Joseph's hospital but he's being released tomorrow so um…yeah. I'll talk to you soon."


	12. Stop it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam or John**

**Author's Note: Everyone's favorite character is back...JOHN WINCHESTER! lol trust me i don't mean to make him such a jerk but um... it just happenes.**

**Supernatural**

_Stop it!_

Sam and I didn't talk that night. He tried to but I just told him that I needed some space to think about some things. He understood and backed off. But right before I went to bed he broke our silence.

"Dean was asking for you by the way. But I told him you were getting us some food and that visiting hours would be closed by the time you got back."

"What did he say?"

"He said he figured you wouldn't come in but he wants both us to pick him up tomorrow."

I sighed and went to sleep. The next morning I was gone before Sam woke up. I went to a diner about four blocks away. I didn't take the car because he needed that to go get Dean. I spent my day walking around trying to sort through a mess of thoughts. My phone started vibrating around two.

"Hello?"

"You have to come back to the motel right now," Sam whispered.

"Why what's wrong? Why are you whispering?"

"Dad's here and I'm calling from the bathroom."

"Dad's there? Oh no I'm in deep shit."

"You better get here Memphis. He's so mad."

"I'm coming."

I started my walk back thinking about how the hell I'm going to explain this. When I walked in my dad was sitting by Dean and Sam was lying on the other bed. Dad immediately got up and came over to me.

"Explain, now."

"Okay well see what happened was I got a call saying one of my old friends had died so I begged Dean and Sam to come here instead and of course they refused because you gave them different orders. So I just took a few buses here and when I was at the funeral they showed up and helped me out. Then we found out that there was a spirit of an axe murderer behind all of this. We went to go kill it Dean and I and then the guy controlling the spirit pulled a gun on me and told me to put mine down. I did then he shot Dean so fast I couldn't think but I shot him and now he's dead."

"What was Dean doing while you were told to put your gun down?"

"He was about to be chopped into little pieces because his gun was knocked out of his hand and I was about to shoot the spirit you know with rock salt but…"

"But what?"

"I forgot to load my gun with it before we left. Dean told me to double check but I ignored him. I'm sorry dad I didn't mean for this to happen."

"And where were you in all this?" He snapped at Sam but I stood in front of him.

"Sam was destroying the spirit. He didn't come until after Dean was already shot."

"Memphis, you have no idea how mad I am."

"Oh I have a little idea."

"You think this is funny? You almost got your brother killed! You are irresponsible, dangerous, and worst of all you don't think!"

"Stop it…"

"You are becoming a reckless hunter and I won't have it! Not now, not ever!"

"Stop it! Stop yelling at me! I didn't mean to do it! You're right okay? I'm stupid, irresponsible, reckless, and dangerous. Don't you think I know that? If Dean hadn't of shifted before he was shot he would be dead right now because of me! Don't treat me like I'm five years old and don't know what I'm doing. I made a mistake we all have!"

"I've never made a mistake."

"Oh, of course not, because you're god right? Your mistake was making us grow up like this!"

I walked out of the motel and slammed the door behind me. Sam came running out about five seconds later. I walked around the back of the motel and started kicking and punching the wall. Sam ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me; I started to punch his chest until I just collapsed then realizing that I was crying.

"I could've killed him Sammy. If he hadn't of moved, he would be dead because of my disobedience."

"Shh Memphis, you can't keep blaming yourself for everything. First Carol now Dean they didn't get hurt because of you. They got hurt because of Alec. You have to stop this. Just come on back to the motel and sit with Dean. He really wants to see you."

"Okay…"

Sam helped me up and we walked back around to the motel. When we walked in my dad was looking through his journal and didn't even acknowledge that I was there. Dean smiled when I came over to his bed and shifted over a little. I lied down next to him and put my head on his chest while he wrapped his right arm around me.

"I'm so sorry."

"For getting me shot? Don't sweat it chicks dig war wounds," He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I could've stopped it," I noticed my dad was listening to our conversation very discreetly while Sam took a shower.

"No you couldn't of. This stuff happens we can't stop it. But I am a little mad at you."

"Sorry…"

"You're supposed to ask why," Dean grumbled.

"Oh sorry, why?"

"Because you didn't come see me in the hospital and you didn't even come to pick me up."

"I figured you wouldn't want to see me. Besides I don't think I was ready to face you."

"I still don't think you're ready to face me since you haven't looked me in the eye since I got back."

He was right I was avoiding it figuring that there would only be disappointment in them. I tilted my head up and looked in his eyes. He was smiling our trade mark Winchester smile. He kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair again.

"Now you've been gone for quite sometime, you better have gotten me a present."

I smiled and reached into my coat pocket. I pulled out a big bag of M&M's the peanut kind his favorite.

"Oh thank god!"

He made a grab for them with his right hand but I jerked them away. He frowned and tried again but I smirked and pulled away again. Sam had showered and changed and was now watching us mess around.

"Sammy, come here,"

I said sitting up patting the seat on the other side of Dean. He smiled and came over. I gave him a handful of M&M's and looked at Dean.

"Open your mouth."

He laughed and did as he was told. Sam and I started throwing the M&M's into his mouth so far only making about three of them. We were all laughing hysterically while our dad sulked by his journal but you know what? That's not new and it never stopped us from screwing around before.


	13. You're a jerkoff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: lalalala...oh right..ahem..Thank you for the reviews!**

**Supernatural**

_You're a jerk-off…_

The next morning I woke up before everyone else so I decided to go out and get some breakfast for us. When I got back I knew I had just walked in on a fight by the way Sam and Dad were in their hunting positions glaring at each with Dean looking uncomfortably between them. When they realized I had walked in Dean looked at the ground while rubbing his shoulder, Sam glared at my father, as he turned to face me.

"What's going on?"

"Memphis, we need to talk," Dad said firmly.

"Okay what did I do now?"

"It's not funny Memphis…" Dean said softly.

"Alright so what do we need to talk about?"

"I think you should take a break."

"A break from what?"

"From hunting."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to go back to Kansas City for about a month. Take pictures again, have a boyfriend, just relax, and work on some of your skills, preferably your reflexes."

I looked at Dean and Sam. Sam was still glaring at my dad obviously disagreeing with every word he uttered. Dean didn't look at me meaning he didn't agree with dad but he was doing this for the good of the family.

"A month?"

"Yes, a month. No contact with your brothers what so ever. No e-mails, text messages, phone calls, nothing."

"Can I ask why?"

"Do you really need to?"

"Is this because of Dean? I said I was sorry for that. I messed up."

"You messed up on every hunt you've been on so far!"

I sighed and gave him a bitter smile. I grabbed my duffel bag and coat and headed for the door. Before I reached the handle I threw my bag at the wall and turned back to face them.

"You're a jerk-off you know that?" I aimed at my dad.

"Memphis!" Dean yelled not out of respect to our father but trying to keep dad from getting even madder at me.

"Shut up Dean. You and dad and Sammy you all came to find me. I didn't ask for this life again. I didn't want it again. I didn't want it to begin with! I don't care about the freaking thing that killed mom or Jessica. Yes Sammy I'm sorry you had to go through that again but this grudge that you guys hold… its not healthy. You all have to understand something and I'm going to lay it out for you. No matter what you do no matter how many sons of bitches you kill mom and Jessica aren't coming back! They left us, we are all we have and up until about three months ago I didn't have any of you, except for the occasional e-mail from Sam trying to keep me up on family business. Mom and Jessica are gone! Don't you understand that?"

I took a breath to survey there reactions. Sammy looked like I had just kicked him in the stomach, Dean was staring at me in awe because I had just said everything he was to afraid to say, and dad he looked about ready to punch me.

"Fine dad I was thinking of leaving anyway. I'll obey your orders I won't talk to your sons because right now I don't even want to look at either of them. See you in month," I said to Dean and Sam then I turned to my dad, "I really hope I never see you again."

I grabbed my bag again and left. I had swiped the Impala keys without them noticing but they ran outside when they heard me peeling out of the parking lot. I heard my brother scream for me to stop but I just drove faster. Dean and Sam ran after the car as far as they could. I would like to believe it was because they didn't want me to leave but a part me knew that they just wanted the car.

Back to Kansas City a place I once loved. When I got back I decided to stay with an old friend of mine from the magazine, Annie. I missed my old life but I knew in a matter of days I was going to have little and big brother withdraw.

"Honey, you okay?" Annie asked one afternoon when I had been spacing out.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to go for a drive."

"Where to?"

"Lawrence…maybe."

She smiled and I made my way out to the car. Before I started it I had yet another text message. Sam had broken the rules and tried to contact me through text messages and e-mails but I didn't answer any of them. Each one said the same thing.

_Please, Dean and I just need to know you're okay._

I snorted and mumbled, "Dean just wants to know if the car is okay."

I drove to Lawrence and pulled up to my old house. I saw a blonde women playing out front with her two kids. The girl looked about 11 and the boy was just a toddler.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Come on Sammy, toss me the ball." _

_11 year-old Memphis called from about a foot away in a motel parking lot. The seven year old tried with all his might to throw the ball but it only made it about half way. Dean came outside then and picked up the ball._

"_Well, we know he won't be playing baseball."_

"_Or football," I laughed._

_Dean went over to Sammy and bent down next to him._

"_Here Sammy you need more force behind it, watch."_

_Dean threw the ball as hard as he could at Memphis who caught it in one hand._

"_But Mem, still caught it Dean."_

"_Well that's because our sister is a freak and can catch anything thrown to her." _

_Dean laughed and stuck his tongue out at Memphis. Sammy saw this and mimicked it. _

_Memphis sighed, "Great now you got him doing. What did I do to deserve two brothers? One was bad enough!" She yelled towards the sky._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I smiled but it faded when my eyes wandered up towards the window that led to my parents' room. I got back into the car quickly and drove somewhere else. When I got there I hesitated.

"Memphis Dallas Winchester I know it's you just come in already."

I sighed and walked in to see Missouri standing there smiling at me. I returned it as she led me into her living room when I sat down she gave me a sad smile.

"How are they?" I asked as soon as I sat down.

"Worried."

"Yeah, that describes Sam what about the other two?"

"They're all worried, especially your father."

"Hah, yeah right."

"Memphis, I'm not saying what he did was smart…"

"To put it lightly…"

"But he did it none the less. There's nothing you can do it about now."

That gave me a thought. Missouri smiled when she picked up on it. I gave an evil smirk and looked over at her.

"Could I?"

"Your father is going to be mighty mad."

"So what? It's been two weeks and I want to kill something."

"You Winchester's are weird people. I understand though. Do what you want. I suggest you do it soon too."

"Can you help me?"

"Yes I can."

After talking with Missouri for another hour I was back at Annie's packing. I explained that I just needed to go somewhere immediately. I was on the road in no time and I wasn't stopping unless for an absolute emergency.


	14. I'm 26 freaking years old

**Disclaimer: i don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Thanks you guys so much for the reviews it really does mean a lot to me. I'm already working on the next chapter and I think you're going to like it at least I hope you will**

**Supernatural**

_I'm 26 freaking years old…_

I had been on the road for three days straight so I had to pull over and get some sleep. I had found some incidents in Colorado where all the signs where pointing to vampires. I can't believe some of those suckers are still around. It doesn't matter though all you have to do is slice their head off and poof they're done. I settled in my very own motel room and sighed.

"This is so weird, not a brother in site, one bed, no one to share the shampoo or soap with, no one to call me kid or little sis, I'm completely alone….Well that's a terrifying thought."

I grabbed my cell phone and decided to text Sammy back because I needed to have some sort of human contact.

**Hey Sam, I'm fine and I'm on my own hunt. Tell Dean his car is fine too.**

Not five minutes later I got a text back, _what do you mean you're on your own hunt, by yourself?_

**Yes, by myself. I'm 26 freaking years old, Sammy. Where are you guys at?**

_I know that Mem. I don't know where we are because dad is on his need to know basis kick and it's pissing me off._

**Sorry to hear that. I wish you and Dean were here its so weird being in a motel room without you two.**

_I know, being here with dad and no comedic relief? I feel like I'm going to scream._

**How'd Dean holding up?**

_He's being daddy's little soldier as usual._

**Don't do that Sammy; don't blame him for obeying dad. It's all he has. Dad can't be proud of him in any other way but hunting since Dean didn't go to school. So give him a break, hunting, you, me, and dad are all he has.**

_Okay I'll try only two more weeks before we can all be together again!_

**Yeah, I know I can't wait and you better have some Reese's cups waiting for me!**

_Lol will do big sis. Love you. Ttyl_

**Later gator. Love you too.**

I put my phone down and pulled out my laptop. I started doing research on where the past vampire attacks have taken place so that I could try and track down the damn things. While I was navigating on a virtual map an instant message popped up for me.

DeanW.HunterSexGod: Hey little sister.

**MemphisW.ImpalasRule:** Hey big brother, I just got off the phone with Sam.

DeanW.HunterSexGod: No you didn't he's been sitting here the whole time.

**MemphisW.ImpalasRule:** The magic of text messages, dude.

DeanW.HunterSexGod: Ah, I see. Where are you? At your friends' house?"

**MemphisW.ImpalasRule:** Nope, I'm on my own hunt. Is dad in the room by any chance?"

DeanW.HunterSexGod: Yeah, why?

**MemphisW.ImpalasRule:** Because I just told Sam I was on my own hunt and I assumed the only reason he didn't tell you was because the Sergeant was there. I'm surprised you haven't yelled at me for going on a hunt by myself yet, like Sammy did.

DeanW.HunterSexGod: Why should I? You're 26. Sam just doesn't understand because he's never been on a hunt by himself before. What are you hunting btw?

I started to type my answer when my cell phone rang with a text message.

**MemphisW.ImpalasRule:** brb

I looked at my phone and it was a text message from Sammy, _I just passed by Dean's computer and saw you talking to him but now dad is squinting to see who he's talking to better tell him to X out of it…fast!_

I ran straight for the computer and typed as fast as I could.

**MemphisW.ImpalasRule:** Dude, dad's trying to see who you're talking to X out of the convo pronto. Ttyl love you!

I X-ed out of it so fast as if I was being the one who was being watched. I started back looking at my map and finally it jumped out at me. They are all surrounding this old abandoned warehouse. I decided tomorrow I would go and check it out right now all I wanted to do was sleep off the road. I crawled into bed and couldn't help but think how weird it was not to hear Dean pat his pillow checking to see if his knife was there before laying down or the sound of Sam sigh before he went to bed hoping tonight there would be no nightmares. I never realized how much I had noticed their movements but I guess being together since practically forever you notice the little things.

The next morning I woke up around 9 o clock, the latest I've woken up in a really long time. I took a shower, changed, and headed out for the warehouse. I was blasting Blue Oyster Colt and singing along to it. I looked at the passenger seat expecting to see my younger brother rolling his eyes at the music. Then I looked in the rear view mirror waiting to see Dean's worried face about my lead foot on his pressure gas pedal. When I didn't see anything but trees and road I sighed. I reached the warehouse and quietly walked in. All the vampires were sleeping.

"Aw look at the sweet little freaks." I quietly laughed at my own joke.

I had a machete in a sheath on my waist and bow and arrows dipped in dead man's blood in a bag on my shoulder ready for anything. I decided I might as well wipe out all of them. So I slowly took the machete out and sliced off three heads in a row. It was so fast they didn't have time to make a sound. I made a disgusted face each time because no matter who you are this is just sick. There were four more I had to do but they were starting to stir. I pulled out the arrows and shot each of them. The all passed out again.

"It must suck to be something Supernatural and to have us Winchester foil all your plans."

I smiled and killed the rest of them. I smiled and tried to decide what to do with the bodies. Well let's think they're vampires and we're in an abandoned warehouse might as well just leave them here. I walked outside just as I saw a familiar truck pull up. Shit! I jetted around the back until I heard them come into the warehouse then I ran back across the street to the bar parking lot where I parked the car. I tried to start it as silently as possible and got the hell out of there. If my dad knew I was here he would probably extend my banishment longer. Later that night around midnight I couldn't sleep so I went online. I saw Sammy was online.

**MemphisW.ImpalasRule:** Another nightmare, Sammy?

SamW.StanfordProud: Yeah, that was you tonight, wasn't it? You killed all the vampires before we got there.

**MemphisW.ImpalasRule:** Yep, see I'm not completely incompetent. I still know how to hunt for god's sake.

SamW.StanfordProud: Hey, calm down! I'm not dad and I'm not yelling at you. I'm actually commending you, you saved me the disgusting job of doing it,

**MemphisW.ImpalasRule:** How did you know it was me and not just another hunter?

SamW.StanfordProud: When dad went to go pick up dinner Dean said he swore he heard his baby's engine after we went into the warehouse so he knew it was you.

**MemphisW.ImpalasRule:** Haha that brother of mine is just plain weird. Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll ttyl okay? Love you.

SamW.StanfordProud: Love you too Mem. Bye.

I smiled, closed my laptop, and climbed into bed.


	15. Am I supposed to care?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dena or Sam**

**Author's Note: Okay so I figured hell Dean always has some chick all over him, Sam had Jessica, Sarah, and the random barely legal hook man chick. Why not give Memphis a guy so here it is**

**Supernatural**

_Am I supposed to care?_

My month of banishment was almost over and I had almost ran into the boys three more times. Sam and I decided that they would pick me up at my motel on the 31st. We were now in Mississippi but only my brothers new that I was there with them. Seven days left of my brother less and father less freedom so I decided to go to a bar. I was sitting drinking a beer when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Hey I'm Kenny."

"Am I supposed to care?"

"Well most people do."

"Oh god, please go away you remind too much of my brother."

"Ouch, alrighty then." He got up and walked away.

"You handled him well," I heard from the other side of my stool.

I turned to make some sort of smart remark when my breath caught in my throat. Holy shit this guy is gorgeous. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, was pretty tall about Dean's height, and had the perfect smile.

"I'm used to guys like him…my brother is a guy like him." I laughed lightly.

"I'm J.C. Nice to meet you."

"Memphis."

"That's a cool name."

"Yeah, my parents thought so."

"So you said you had a brother?"

"Yeah, two actually, one older, one younger."

"That has to be rough."

"Tell me about it…" I mumbled.

"Do you want to play some pool or darts."

"Pool is good."

I followed him towards the back where there was an empty pool table. He let me break which was his first mistake since I sunk three balls just breaking. I smirked at him and gave him the Winchester smile.

"By the way…I'm awesome."

I won the three games we played but he was cute and sweet about not like the other guys I've met who would hate being shown up by a girl. He put on this cute little pout.

"You know I'm a little upset that I didn't win one game."

I walked over to him and we were dangerously close, "Is there something I can do to make you feel better?"

"I think so," His breath was warm and close to my ear when he whispered, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I smiled again and grabbed his hand. We drove to my motel room as quickly as possible.

"Can you just give me a minute to clean it?"

"Sure."

I opened the door and shut it while he waited outside. I noticed I had a few instant messages, text messages, and e-mails but I'd get to them later. I hid all my weapons and guns in my duffel bag and threw it under my bed. I ran into the bathroom and checked my make-up and everything. I opened the door again and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" He walked in.

"Sure…"

"How long are you staying in town?"

"Oh well that all depends on how good you are." I answered kissing him.

He kissed me back roughly and passionately. We fell onto my bed with him on top. He took off my shirt and I did the same to him. After removing all our clothes he entered me. It was amazing. I had never been with someone who was gentle and passionate all at the same time. It was usually passionate and rough which could really hurt sometimes. But J.C. was fantastic he knew exactly what to do that would make me swoon. Two hours and several condoms later I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up before J.C., showered, changed, and went to go get breakfast. When I got back he was still asleep so I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some of his hair from his eyes. He caught my wrist and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey I brought back some breakfast."

"Coffee?"

"Of course!"

J.C. and I spent the day together just hanging out, going to different places, and ended up in my bedroom again the night. I was doing something I swore I wouldn't do. I was falling for this guy…hard. Over the past few days I hadn't checked any of my messages phone or otherwise. I was absorbed into just hanging with J.C. On the 29th I figured I would have to tell him my brothers were coming to get me soon. I took him back to my motel room and we sat cross legged on the bed.

"Okay these past few days have been so awesome and I like you so much. More then I thought I could like someone…"

"But…" He knew it was coming.

"I wasn't supposed to fall for you…for anyone really but I did and I'm leaving in two days."

"Two days? Why?"

"My brothers and my dad are coming to get me and we're going to go on a road trip together kind of like a family bonding thing."

"But you told me you just came back from a road trip with them."

"Well I did but…"

"You're not telling me the whole truth Memphis I can tell because you're nostrils are flaring they do that when you lie."

I laughed nervously, jumped off the bed, and ran a hand nervously through my hair, "You're not supposed to know that type of stuff. You're not supposed to know what happens when I lie. You're not supposed to…"

"To what Memphis? I'm not supposed to fall in love with you because I did."

He was now standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned into him and just wanted to cry. I was falling for a guy I had only known for barley a week.

"J.C. please…I can't do this. My father and my brothers I have to be with them."

"Why what's the big deal?"

I hesitated and turned around in his arms, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, of course I do. I want to know everything about you."

"Be careful what you wish for…"

"Memphis, just tell me what's going on?"

"I'm going to you the cliff notes version. My mother was murdered when I was three years old. My younger brother's girlfriend was murdered in the same exact way and now my brothers, my dad, and I are on a quest I guess you could call it to find the person that killed them."

I couldn't tell him the truth I couldn't bare to see the look of shock, confusion, and hatred in his eyes if I had told him the truth. He lifted my chin up so that I was staring into his eyes.

"Do you want to go with them?"

"It's not about what I want. It's about loyalty to my family."

"Then if that's what you have to do I'll support it and just hope that I'll see you again one day."

I smiled up at him and he kissed me. We spent the night together again. The next morning while he was in the shower and I was dressed in a pair of his boxers and one of my t-shirts someone knocked at the door. Figuring it was the maid I just opened it though the maid is not who I found.

"Dean…Sam…Dad…I thought you guys weren't coming till tomorrow…" I said pulling back before Sam could hug me.

"We wanted to surprise you and come a day early. Are you going to let us in?" Dean asked.

"Hey Memphis, do you mind if I use your toothbrush again I forgot mine."

I visibly flinched upon hearing J.C.'s voice. I turned in the doorway giving the men in my family quite a clear view of him in just a towel.


	16. You screwed a Winchester

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean or John**

**Author's Note: Okay that's liek three chapters in the span of liek two hours you peeps better love me right now. thanks for the reviews!**

**Supernatural**

_You screwed a Winchester…_

"Um… J.C. these are my brothers and my um…dad."

He smiled and tried to be polite even though they were all glaring at him, "Nice to meet you I've heard a lot about all of you."

"J.C., um…go ahead and use my tooth brush and then get changed and we can do the whole introducing thing then."

"Okay but um… Memphis you're kind of…" He was stumbling on his words and I couldn't figure it out.

"You're wearing his boxers Memphis he's needs those," Dean put in with a hint of bitterness.

"Oh…heh…okay. Guys come on in make yourself at home. J.C., come with me."

I yanked on his arm and pulled him into the bathroom grabbing my clothes and his on the way. I closed the door and started pacing frantically.

"I thought you said they weren't coming till tomorrow."

"They wanted to come early to surprise. Oh god this is so bad. So very, very bad."

"It can't be that awful can it?"

"You're kidding right? You screwed a Winchester and now you have to pay the price of meeting the rest of them this is the worst possible thing. Oh my god! My dad knows I slept with you. Oh I'm dead."

"Memphis calm down. You're 26 I'm sure your dad knows you have sex."

"Yes, I know that but he's never caught me the night after with a boy in my bed!"

"You're acting like a 16 year old." He said laughing.

"You think this is funny? Oh god they are going to rip you apart. Okay here's the plan…"

"We need a plan?" He cut me off.

"If you want to get out of here alive we do! Okay we're going to get dressed, go out there, I'm going to say goodbye to you as fast as I can and then you're going to go home."

"Wait Memphis, are you leaving today?" He asked while putting on his clothes as I took off his boxers.

"Yeah, probably…" I said sadly.

"I wanted to spend our last day together."

"We spent yesterday together," I said trying to make this go faster while I finished changing and started on my make-up.

"Memphis, wait a second we're just going to say goodbye just like that. Even after the stuff we said last night?"

I sighed and turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same.

"I'll keep them here till 2 at the latest come back then and wait in the parking lot .We'll say goodbye then."

"Okay, you promise you won't leave."

"I promise. Now let's get you out of here."

I opened the bathroom door and pulled him out behind me. We headed to the door but my dad called my name.

"Memphis, are you going to properly introduce us to your friend here."

"Oh…um…sure….Okay J.C. this is my father John Winchester."

They shook hands and my father gave him one of his death stares. I moved on to Sam next knowing he would be the most decent.

"This is my younger brother Sam."

"Oh right the one that went to Stanford she talks about you a lot." J.C. said politely shaking his hand.

"And this is Dean my older brother."

"The fearless one, right?"

Dean wasn't falling for the kiss ass routine he stiffly shook J.C.'s hand and gave him a glare.

"Okay then, J.C. I'll see you later."

I pushed him out the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek before slamming the door shut. I turned around slowly and gave my family a big smile.

"Hi guys. Sammy I'll take that hug now." I sighed.

He smiled and came over. I gave my dad a hug too but when I went over to Dean he put his hand up in front of him.

"I don't want a hug if you haven't showered since you last had sex."

"You're an ass. I knew I should've driven that car into a wall."

His eyes lit up, "How is my baby?"

"It's a car Dean and it's fine. I won two drag races with it."

Dean glared and demanded the keys. I handed them over and noticed my dad looking in my trash can nonchalantly.

"What you doing dad?"

"Has this guy been around for a while?"

"Why do you ask?"

"There are three empty boxes of contraceptives in here."

"Memphis!" Dean and Sam yelled.

"What? I had to do something."

"Why him?"

"Why not him, Dean?"

"He's too…"

"To what? To cute, to funny, to nice, to smart, to perfect!"

"Oh my god Memphis you did it didn't you?" Dean asked earning confused looks from Dad and Sam.

"Did what?" I asked like an idiot.

"You fell for him. You're in love with this guy."

"That's ridiculous Memphis doesn't fall in love." My dad protested.

I kept quiet as my eyes stayed locked on Dean's. Sam came over and looked at me sternly.

"Memphis, are you in love?"

"So what if I am? Is that a crime?"

"No of course not, it's great. "

"Does he know about what you do?" My dad asked.

"I told him about mom and Jess' murder and I told him we were on a job to kill the thing that did it…I just replaced the word thing with person."

"So you lied?" Dean said bluntly.

"Yes, I lied. But it doesn't matter because we're leaving today right?"

"Yeah, so I suggest you start packing." Dad said heading into the bathroom.

I sighed and grabbed my duffel bag from under my bed. As I was packing I could feel my brother's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe you fell in love. I can't believe you _let_ yourself fall in love."

"It just happened, I couldn't control it."

"When did you meet him?"

"About six or seven days ago."

"Six or seven days? You think you're in love with a guy you've known for barley a week!" Dean yelled.

"Please Dean, not now. Just not now." I said packing the rest of my stuff.

I got them to stay till 2 and when we went outside I saw J.C. standing by his car. I smiled and Dean just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute."

I walked over to J.C. and he immediately wrapped his arms around me. I dropped my duffel bag and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"I'm so sorry." I said pulling away and standing back on the ground.

"You didn't do anything to be sorry for. I should be thanking you this has been one of the best weeks of my life and I owe that to you."

"I wish I could take you with us but my brother Dean would kill you." I laughed lightly.

"It's okay; we'll keep in touch alright."

I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

"I don't want to make empty promises to you. I doubt we'll ever see each other again. So I want us both to move on okay?"

"I love you Memphis."

"I love you Jackson Charlie."

"You know I hate my full name."

"I know."

I kissed him one last time, picked up my bag, and walked over to the Impala. I threw my bag in the trunk and looked at Dean who was watching us the whole time.

"You want to talk?"

"No, I want to cry…"

I hopped into the passenger seat and rested my head against the window. Sam got in the back and Dean in the drivers seat. We were following dad for about two miles already and I had silent tears rolling down my cheeks the whole time. I felt a tug on my sleeve and I turned to look at Dean. He pulled on my wrist motioning for me to come closer. I moved over in my seat next to Dean as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders I rested my head on him. Then something weird happened Sam somehow maneuvered his long body into the front seat on my other side. He held my hand and rested his head next to mine. At least I'll always have my brothers.

**Author's Note: Everyone go awwwwww lol**


	17. Help!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys, I need your help on something. I was thinking of writing a story with one of the boys having a 16 year old daughter. There will still be hunting! But I was bored and this idea popped into my head. But here's my dilemma which brother should have the daughter. So I'll leave it up to you guys. Dean or Sam? Tell me in your reviews and then when I put up the next chapter of Memphis I shall reveal the father lol. Okay well go go go Review! Laters

Veronica/IHeartJensen


	18. Screw that, I'm going

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT!** Alright I have a feeling I'm going to be called a bitch or some other bad names after you read this but I can live with that. Yeah, you remember how I had the idea to do a Winchester child story like an hour ago? Yeah, I changed my mind because I have a feeling that i would run out of ideas really fast hehehe. okay now for the news that's really going to piss some people off. I'm ending this story in like four chapters...Sorry! I just really need to end it. I've put everything into this story and I feel like I'm killing it so it would be best to end it. But don't worry because I already came up with a whole new story it's just not Supernatural it's Gilmore Girls and it's like Jess having a sister so if you like Jared Padalecki I suggest you read my gilmore story whenever I put it up which will be soon...SORRY AGAIN! I love you guys! Please don't hate me!

**Supernatural**

_Screw that, I'm going._

We had spent the night in the next motel that we saw and when I woke up the next morning I found a note from dad. I had figured this would be coming soon.

_Dean, Memphis, and Sam,_

_Sorry but I think I'm getting closer to the demon and I want you kids to stay out of it until I'm completely sure. I'll talk to you all later. Love you._

_Dad_

When Dean and Sam awoke I just shoved the note towards them. Sam snorted and walked into the bathroom. Dean just stared at it then made coffee. I took my camera out of my bag and started for the door.

"I'm going to go take some pictures outside. I'll be back."

"Bring a coat with you it's getting cold."

"I don't need a coat I'll be fine. Don't worry so much big brother you'll get lines in that perfect face of yours." I smiled but he just threw a coat at me.

When he turned around again I threw the coat under the table and went outside. I took a few pictures of tree's and cars, one being the Impala. I took a picture of the motel and the vacancy sign. I was outside for at least an hour and Dean was right it was freezing but I wasn't about to admit my big brother was right. Who the hell does that? When it started to rain…well more like pour I went back inside. I ran for the shower before Dean could and let the hot water run down my body. After I changed I felt very tired so I decided to lie back down.

"You okay Mem?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired Sammy."

"How come?"

"Been a tough month kid." I opened one eye and smiled at him, "Sam I wanted to apologize…"

"For what?"

"Before I left I said some really disrespectful things about Jess and mom and I'm really sorry."

Sam looked down but nodded, "It's okay. I forgive you. Oh by the way I think I found us a new case."

"Really? What is it?"

"There's this old apartment complex in Maine and lately people have been noticing really weird things about the place."

"What kinds of weird things?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Flickering light, scratching noises, and then a few days ago a couple of kids when in and never came out. The police searched the place but they didn't find anything."

"That's weird." I yawned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Dean I'm fine. So are we driving to Maine today or tomorrow?"

"Well, the police have it under lock down so there wont be anyone else getting hurt I guess we could go tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. Let's hit the bars!" Dean yelled happily.

"You guys go I'm going to take a nap."

"You just woke up like three hours ago."

"I'm tired Sammy. When I wake up I'll join you guys alright?"

"Suit yourself, let's go Sammy!"

Dean grabbed his coat and Sam and walked out. I fell asleep almost instantly. When I woke up I felt scared because I had that feeling you sometimes get when you don't know where you are at first. It all came back to me and I sat up. It was dark outside and my brothers were both asleep in their beds.

"Whoa…how long have I been out?" I whispered to myself.

I looked at the clock and it read 2:38. I shrugged and walked into the bathroom. After taking another shower even though I didn't need it I walked back into the room and decided to go get some food. I wrote the boys a quick note then grabbed the keys and headed outside. I went to a 24 hour mini mart and bought a sandwich. I was eating in Dean's car carefully because I knew if I got anything on it I would be dead tomorrow. I started to sneeze and cough a little. I got back to the room about an hour later seeing that my brothers were still sound asleep. I crumbled the note and fell back into bed almost instantly falling asleep.

"Come on Memphis, time to get up…" I felt someone shaking me gently as I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay? You slept the entire day yesterday."

"Yeah, I fi-"

Before I could get the words out I ran into the bathroom pushing Dean out of the way and went straight for the toilet. Dean pulled back my hair and rubbed my back soothingly as I continued to regurgitate. After words I brushed my teeth and rinsed out my mouth.

"Oh yeah, Mem you're fine aren't you?"

"I am fine. It's probably just a twenty four hour thing."

I smiled on the outside but on the inside I was a nervous wreck. I'm late, was my first thought.

"Come on pack your stuff Memphis, we have to get going."

"Can we go to the drug store first?"

"What for?"

Think fast Memphis…"Tylenol. I have a headache."

"We really should get going…" Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"Yeah, we can go."

I bought three pregnancy tests and hid them in my duffel bag. When we got to our next motel in Maine I ran for the bathroom not only to take the tests but to vomit again. I locked the door much to my brother's dismay.

"Are you okay Mem?"

"Let us in, kid."

"I'm fine…I'll be out in a minute."

I took all three pregnancy tests and all three said negative thank god. So then what the hell is wrong with me? I started to throw up again and this time my brother's picked the lock. When they came in Sam ran to my side to pull back my hair and Dean gave me a disapproving look when he saw the tests.

"Memphis! You got knocked up!"

"Dean! Give her a break man, she looks really sick."

"Well it serves her right! You told me you were on birth control."

I stood up, with the help of Sam, and looked at Dean.

"If you were smart you would see that it says negative dumbass I just thought I would make sure. Now I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I think you have the flu," Sam said reaching to feel my forehead, "You're burning up. Come on lay down."

Sam led me to my bed and I practically collapsed on it feeling suddenly weak. Dean came over and sat next to me brushing the hair from my eyes.

"You're going to be okay…How did you get sick anyway?"

"It must have been when I was out in the cold and it started to rain."

"Didn't I tell you to bring a jacket?"

"Yes, but I didn't listen."

He sighed, "What else is new? Alright we're going to go check out the apartments, you stay here got it?

"Screw that, I'm going."

"You're sick Mem."

"Let me make myself perfectly clear. I'm going."

I got up off the bed, grabbed a coat, and walked out the door to the car.


	19. Hey guys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: And the countdown to the end begins...**

**Supernatural**

_Hey guys…_

We got to the apartments and busted a window to get in. Dean pulled out his EMF while Sammy and I looked around for any supernatural residue. I was walking around, sweating I might add, when I had this really bad feeling.

"Hey guys… you know that feeling you get when you're being watched."

"Yeah," They answered.

"Yeah, I'm feeling that. How about you Sammy are you spidey senses tingling?"

"Very funny, Mem. I do feel something in here with us though."

"Alright let's get back to the motel, do some research, and we'll come back tonight."

"Good idea big bro."

Before I took another step everything went black. When I came to Dean was staring down at me with concern written all over his face.

"So yeah…I think I'm sick." This statement was followed by a few coughs.

"You think?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"What did you find out about the apartments, Sammy?"

"Well, I hate to say it but I actually missed a few things when I looked into the history before."

"Meaning…" Dean and I said in unison.

"Meaning…that the reason the people that went into that apartment building were never seen again was because they were burned to death. The police found their clothes burnt in piles next to their bones."

"A pryo?" I suggested and sneezed.

"God bless you and not quite. The building had a fire about twenty years back everyone survived except this guy, Earl Montgomery." He turned his computer so we could see the picture.

"How come he didn't survive?"

"He wanted to die with his pet snakes. So he stayed up there and burned to death."

"Salt and burn?"

"Yep, one problem though."

"Unmarked grave, I'm assuming."

"Bingo."

"Dean, do you have any tequila?"

Dean gave me a confused look but then smiled, "I can go get some. You think that's going to cure you?"

"It worked when dad poured it down Sammy's throat when he was sick."

"What?" Sam asked stunned.

"Once you got really sick with a high fever so dad gave you a shot of tequila to sweat the fever out of you."

"And that actually worked?"

"Yep, you were up and running in three hours."

"Alright I'll go to the store and get some. Sam, you watch her make sure she doesn't up chuck on the weapons."

"Bastard." I snorted.

"Bitch," He said looking at me then turned to Sam, "You too."

"What did I do?" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know but probably something." He laughed and walked out.

"Jerk," Sam mumbled.

"Sam, you want to talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"What are you going to do when this is all over? I mean when we find the demon and kill the bastard."

"Go back to school probably. Maybe meet a nice girl, blonde, and sweet, funny…"

"A Jessica clone?" I smiled.

He laughed, "Yeah, probably. Not that brunette's are bad." He said ruffling my hair, "What about you? Are you going to back to work?"

"Nah…"

"So what are you going to do? Go see J.C.?"

"Nope, I'm going to stay with Dean probably."

"What? Why?"

"Because you know when this is over dad's going to "retire" and try and start a life again but Dean…he doesn't know any other way but hunting. He hated school, don't get me wrong he's really smart, he just hated it. There's always going to be something to hunt. I rather I go with him then him go alone."

"But…don't you want a life other then this?"

"You know Sam, I know you spent your entire life trying to run from hunting but it's actually a good job. We help people everyday and make the world a little safer at night. I had a life other then this, remember? It was extremely dull."

"But you put up such a fight when we wanted you to stay!"

"I know that's because I didn't know if I could handle being thrown back into danger everywhere I turn. Now I know I can handle it…as long as I wear a coat in the rain." I sneezed again and laughed.

"So you're not going to back to Kansas City?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay with Dean."

"But what if Dean wants to have his own life one day and doesn't want to hunt anymore what are you going to do?"

"Sponge off my brothers the rest of my life duh!" I smiled and ruffled his hair.

Dean came in then and pulled out a giant thing of tequila. I laughed and pulled a shot class from my duffel bag.

"Do I even want to know why you have a shot glass?" Sam asked.

"Nope," I poured myself a shot and downed it.

Not an hour later I was sweating and walking around trying to feel air. I collapsed next to Dean on his bed and he just laughed.

"Still think that tequila was a good idea?"

"Shut up. I'm going to go take a shower."

I took an extremely cold shower but I was still sweating when I got out. I put on a sports bra and a pair of J.C.'s boxers. Modesty was never an issue in our family especially when you grow up in and out of motel rooms. I walked back out into the bedroom and fell onto my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked feeling my forehead then wiping his hand of the sweat.

"Not good."

"Well, sorry to tell you but it's about to get ten times worse. I heard some kids talking in the drug store and they thought it would be fun to go camp out in the apartments tonight. So we have to find this grave fast."

"Alright so I'll go find the grave and salt and burn the bastard you guys go stop the kids."

"Other way around there sis, you're way too weak to go digging up a grave. You're going to the apartments."

"Dean, can't we just do it? I don't like the way Memphis is looking."

"I'm sitting right here."

"No because I need your help in covering my back in case the spirit tries to burn me to death while I'm digging. Plus Memphis deals with teens better."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Sam asked me again.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I pulled myself up form the bed and headed for the door but Dean grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"What?"

"You might want to put some clothes on."

"Dean, it's too hot!"

"I have a feeling that's exactly what these teen guys are going to feel so put on some clothes."

"Fine."


	20. Dean, who is it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's note: One more after this...sorry they're short**

**Supernatural**

_Dean, who is it?_

I was walking around the apartments sweating again when I felt a chill go down my spine. I turned into the room to my left seeing a flashlight go by. I had my shot gun ready when I kicked open the door. Three guys and two girls screamed bloody murder when they saw me.

"Guys stop! I'm here to help okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then what's with the gun?" One girl asked.

"That's for the spirit that wants to burn you to death."

"That's not funny…" The other girl said.

"Am I laughing?" I said seriously, "We have to get you guys out of here as soon as possible alright. So let's try and find an exit."

They weren't moving they were looking past me. I sighed and looked at their terrified faces. Then I saw a shimmer of light on the wall. I turned and shot the spirit behind me. It turns out that shimmer of light was his lighter. The spirit fell disappeared.

"Come on!" I yelled for the kids to follow me.

We hid in one of the other rooms until I could figure out a way out. I tried the windows but we were to far up to make the jump. I pulled out my cell phone and called Dean.

"You okay?" He answered.

"Not really, I have five very naïve teenagers with me and pissed off pyro on my ass. Did you find it yet?"

"No, we can't find it anywhere there's to many."

"Wait, didn't Sam say he died with his snakes."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do any of the graves have a carving of a snake on it?" I asked him like he was a two year old.

"You're a genius!"

"Dean, flatter me later. I have the flu, stupid teens next to me, and a pyro on my ass!"

"You mentioned that."

"Then dig faster!" I yelled shutting my phone.

The teens were glaring at me. I looked at them and gave them a sarcastic smile.

"What you think I'm going to defend five dumbass teenagers who decide it's fun to go into a haunted apartment complex where people have died in recently. Get real!"

Just then the spirit came before us. I shot it again and again until the kids ran out of the room and down the hall. I followed them turning back every once in a while to shoot the spirit again. Finally we reached the door but of course it's locked. When is the door ever unlocked in these situations? I stood in front of the kids and kept shooting at the spirit. Right before it reached us its skin started disintegrate before us.

"Gross…" One of the guys said.

"I've seen worse."

"You're a freak!" One of the girls shouted.

"And you're short. Get over and let's get the hell out of here."

When I got to the motel my brothers were waiting for me. One had Tylenol and the other had ice cream.

"Did I ever tell you two that you're my favorite brothers?"

"Probably but it's good to hear." Sam said playfully pushing me.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not in the least. What the hell Dean, how come Sam was fine after the tequila?"

"I don't know maybe I can handle my liquor better." Sam put in.

Dean and I looked at him then back at each other and just started busting out laughing.

"Yeah, right Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and took a scoop of my ice cream earning a whack with a spoon. Dean laughed but reached for his cell phone as it began to ring.

"Hello?"

Dean's face became emotionless. Sam and I stopped what we were doing and looked over at him.

"Dean, who is it?"


	21. Deal?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: This is the end guys. I just wanted to thank all my reviewers you guys are the best people in the whole world and i hope im on your author alert thing so you can keep up with me. Thanks for all the support it means a lot and I hope you've enjoyed it...**

**Supernatural**

_Deal?_

He mumbled a few "Yes, sir's" which told us who it was. When he hung up he looked over at us and smiled.

"Dad, found the demon. He wants us to meet him in Philadelphia. We got to go."

We packed all our things in silence and then hopped into the car. Dean was driving, Sam was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back. Metallica was on the radio of course. None of us knew what to say. I decided to break the silence.

"So how about those Phillies?"

"What?" Dean laughed.

"Well, we're going to Philly I thought it seemed appropriate."

"You're so weird."

"Hey one of those chicks in the apartments called me a freak earlier."

"And what did you say?"

"I called her short!" I said proudly.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and raised an eyebrow at me, "Good one, little sis."

"Shut up," I huffed.

"Guys what if this is the end of everything?" Leave it to Sam to bring that up.

"I told you before Sam, there's always going to be something to hunt. But if you mean the end of this demon then it's about damn time." Dean explained.

"I concur."

"Dean, are you going to keep hunting after this?"

"Definitely."

"Why?"

"Because I like it. What about you Memphis, what are you going to do?"

"I'm coming with you big brother. You're stuck with me."

"I mean seriously Memphis."

"I'm being serious Dean. I'm coming with you. Some one needs to keep you in line and since Sammy's going to become one of the greatest lawyers of all time I have to be the one to do that."

"You really want to come with me?"

"Yeah."

"That's so sweet." He said in mock sadness. I hit the back of his head and laughed.

"Hey guys…"

"Yeah," They answered.

"We make a pact right here and now, when we come face to face with this thing…No one get's left behind and no one dies. Got it? We will not die over this thing. I rather chase it the rest of my life then have to bury two brothers and a dad to kill it. So we stick together, the three of us, we stand by dad but don't follow his orders if we think they could get us killed. Deal?"

I put my hand in between them and looked at both. Sammy looked at Dean who glanced at both of us. Sammy put his hand on top of mine.

"Deal."

We both looked at Dean expectantly. He rolled his eyes and slapped his hand on Sam's and smiled.

"Deal."


	22. Oh god here go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Okay i know this is a tease to make this but so a lot of you were really mad i ended so i thought I'd just throw this in here.**

**Epilogue**

_Oh god here we go..._

I snuck inside after everyone else, refusing to meet my family's eyes. As I sat in the back staring at the coffin I couldn't help but think of how sad it is that I haven't seen or talked to my brothers in almost three years. We had killed the demon, Sam went to college and has a life now, Dean hunted for a little while but then he decided he wants what Sam has and he went back to Cassie. I don't blame him who wouldn't want a life after this. I had called everyone he had helped over the years, that I had records of, and almost all of them showed up to say goodbye. A few close family friends got up to talk about him. "He was a good man" or "He loved his family" or "At least now he's with Mary." At the burial I came towards the front so that I could see him be lowered into the ground. That's when they spotted me, Sam, Kristina, his wife, Tucker, his son, and Mary, his daughter. I doubted the kids even knew who I was. I turned my head a bit and saw Dean and Cassie. After the funeral I was walking towards my car when I heard my name called.

"Memphis, wait!"

I turned to see my brothers and their clans walking towards me. Oh great, bring your wife's. Cassie and Kristina hate me because I've missed every birthday, holiday, or any other occasion they've ever invited me to.

"Hey boys…"

"Where are you going? Why don't you come back to the house and sit for a while?" Sam offered.

"I have to be somewhere."

"Where?" Dean pushed.

"Daddy, is that the lady from all the pictures with you and Uncle Dean?" Tucker asked pulling on Sam's pants.

"Yes, Tucker, Mary, this is your Aunt Memphis."

I looked down at them and put on the best smile I could muster up. Being Sam's kids they politely smiled back.

"I asked you a question Memphis."

"I know that Dean. Where do you think I'm going?"

"You're not going after it Mem…are you?" Hearing Sam call me Mem almost broke my heart.

"Of course I'm going after it."

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" Kristina practically shouted. She hated me the most.

"Because if you didn't notice something killed my father and I won't rest until it's dead."

"Jesus, you are just like him you know that? You're going to end up like him too, dead!"

"Yeah, but at least I'll die knowing that I did all I could to stop this thing from killing again. I know you don't like me but I couldn't care less because this has nothing to do with you or your family."

"Sam is my family, these kids are my family."

"That's where you're wrong, Sam is _my_ family."

"How can anyone like you Memphis when you act like this? All you do is put yourself in danger!" Cassie yelled.

"Yeah, and up until three years ago your husbands were willing to do the same thing!"

"Enough!" Dean yelled.

"No Dean, this isn't right. She can't just show up after all these years and not say a word!" Cassie put in.

"Are you saying I'm not entitled to come to my own father's funeral?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You never came to anything before."

"Actually not that any of you would know this but I came to see my dad once a month."

"You did?" Sam asked.

"Of course I did."

"How come you didn't come see us?"

"Because you two would try to convince me to stop hunting and I will not do that. Now I'm getting in my car, staying at a motel tonight, and then taking off for Kansas tomorrow."

"Kansas, why there?"

"Because Missouri is there and she can help me find out some answers."

I walked toward the front seat and opened the door. Dean grabbed my hand before I could any further.

"Don't do this Memphis."

I turned to face him and looked him in the eyes, "I have to. Goodbye."

I pulled my hand away and got inside the Impala which I got to keep when he left. I drove to the nearest motel and unpacked my laptop as soon as I stepped in. It's time to do some research.

**DEAN'S POV**

"God damn!" I yelled when I saw her pull away. I turned to Sam who was still staring after her car.

"Dean, come on let's go back to Sam's house." Cassie said placing her hand on my arm.

The only thing I could think about was telling my sister everything that she had missed over the years and wanting to just hold her again. She used to come to me with everything and anything and now I can't even comfort after our fathers death. We all went back to Sam's house and while the kids were playing in the living room the "adults" sat in kitchen fighting.

"I think you two should just let her go. Hunting is her obsession not yours." Cassie said logically.

"It used to be all of ours and it's not fair for her to be handling this burden by herself."

"Dean, what can we do? Seriously, you guys have your own lives now you can't help someone who doesn't want help."

"Watch it Cassie this is my sister we're talking about." Sam snapped.

"But she's right Sam I mean Memphis is just too far gone with this stuff. She didn't even come to our weddings."

"She had legitimate excuses," I mumbled,

"And those would be what? She was on a hunt? That's not legit, Dean."

"It's our fault she's even a hunter in the first place! We came and got her we turned her into this."

"Sam, you cannot blame yourself for her messed up life."

"Shut it Kristina! My sister is not messed up!" I snapped and Kristina and Cassie both jumped.

"Dean…"

"No Cassie, this isn't right you can't all just attack our sister because she's different from us now."

"What should we do, Dean?"

I looked at Sammy who was staring at me waiting for me to come up with all the answers to help us. I looked at the beer in my hands then out the window. What would dad want us to do?

"I'm going with her." I said finally.

"What?" Cassie yelled, "You can't Dean. You gave it up!"

"Well, I change my mind. I rather she hunts with someone then hunt alone. I mean I ditched her three years ago and it's time I make up for it. I'm going Cassie I'm sorry…Sammy?"

Sammy looked at his wife and then at his kids who were playing in the living room. God only knows what he is thinking right now.

"I'll go."

"No!" Kristina yelled.

"I have to she's my sister. She has always protected me and now it's time that I protect her for once. I'm sorry Kristina it won't be for long I promise. Knowing Mem she probably already has an idea of what it is."

"And what am I supposed to tell our children?"

"That daddy's going on a road trip for a little while."

**MEMPHIS' POV**

The next morning I was loading everything in to the trunk when two more bags flew inside of it. I turned to see my brothers smiling at me.

"No kidding?"

"No kidding. We're going with you." Sammy said.

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to have to burry you next," Dean said pushing me.

"Aw that was almost sentimental."

I started to walk away but Dean grabbed my arm. I turned to face him. Both he and Sam had sad expressions on their faces.

"Memphis, we're sorry…we didn't know you went to see dad. He never mentioned it."

"I asked him not too. Because that would just get you more mad that I never came to see you guys."

When I looked into their eyes I saw John's face in Dean's and Mary's in Sammy's. My eyes started to well up.

"I miss him Dean…"

Dean pulled me into his chest and held me tight. I reached out my hand and pulled Sam into the hug too. We stood there in the motel parking lot crying over our father. I could feel both of their sobs as I knew they could feel mine. Finally I pulled away from both of them and wiped my eyes.

"Alright dad would not want us to stand here and wine about him being gone. So let's get on the road shall we."

I closed the trunk and walked to the front seat but Dean once again grabbed my hand. I turned to face him.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"I'm driving."

"No you're not!"

"Oh god here we go…" Sammy mumbled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I doubt you guys noticed but this was the only time someone other then Memphis' line was the title in this it was Sam's.**


	23. Probably not

**Disclaimer: i don't own dean or sam or john**

**Author's Note: I swear to god you people! I give in to easily i'll tell you that. you better like this!**

**Supernatural**

Written July 21, 2006

_Probably not._

There was one time in the three years of separation where I had contact with my brothers and their spouses. I had gotten three phone calls that I of course let go to voice mail. Like father like daughter.

"Memphis, it's dad listen Kristina is throwing a BBQ at their house and she really wants you to come. Well, you know that's a lie. Sam really wants you to come. It's been a year and a half Memphis. I really think it's time for you to come home and see them. You're brothers aren't the same anymore. Think about it… it's on the 3rd at 2 o clock."

"Hey Mem, it's Sam, listen we're throwing a BBQ and I would really like it if you would come Kristina would too. You haven't even seen the Tucker and Mary yet and you're their aunt. Please come Memphis, we miss you. It's on the 3rd at 3 o clock."

"Alright listen up Memphis, Sam and his wife are throwing some sort of party or whatever and they want you there. I want you there, Cassie wants you there, and Dad wants you there so I suggest you be there. It would mean a lot to Sam if you showed up once in a while. I don't care if you're on a hunt you get your ass to this thing. On the 3rd at 1 o clock."

I laughed after hearing the messages. The Winchester never did have good memories with times I'm surprised the dates are all the same. I thought about it for three days straight if I should go or not. I decided to go stay for like an hour then leave.

When I pulled up to Sam's house I almost vomited. It was perfect. The perfect little house for the perfect little family.

"Oh my god it has a picket fence, a white picket fence. I'm going to be sick."

I got out of the car and Dean ran outside. His eyes lit up but I don't know if it was because of me or his car.

"My car!" There's my answer, "I knew I heard her. You better be taking care of this thing kid."

"It's nice to see you too big brother."

I walked up to him and was going to just walk in but he grabbed me into a hug which is difficult while holding two beers.

"Getting sentimental on me brother?"

"Hell no, I'm drunk can't you tell?" He asked shoving a beer in my hand.

I could tell he was lying, "Yeah sure Dean, do they know I'm here?"

"No I heard the car and said I had to go to the bathroom. Come on…"

"Dean, you know how I feel about Kristina…"

I had met her once, when Sammy first met her he was looking for an apartment and Dean and I were helping him. She was a real annoying chick who I couldn't stand. I think the feeling is mutual. Cassie and I were only tolerant of each other.

"I know, but she just had twins so why don't you take it easy on her."

"But if she starts something…"

"Then I'll help you verbally abuse her okay?"

"Okay…here we go…"

I took a swig of beer as Dean pushed me into the house. Before we got out back I stopped and turned to look at Dean with a smile on my face.

"When they first bought the house how much did you want to kick in that fence?"

He started laughing, "I personally wanted to write dirty words on it with red paint but to each his own."

"Oh god, I've missed you Dean." I said wrapping an arm around his waist as we walked outback.

"Hey everyone looked what the werewolves dragged in!" Dean announced.

Cassie, Kristina, Sam, and Dad all turned to look at me. I gave a half smile and a little wave. Next thing I knew I was being spun around in Sam's arms.

"Mem! Oh my god I can't believe you came!"

"You asked I came."

"Funny how that never brought her before…" Kristina mumbled to Cassie but both Dean and I heard it.

"Nice to see you too Kristina, Cassie. Hey dad!"

I ran over to my dad and gave him a hug. He and I shared a secret that no one else knew. I go and see him once a month since the boys left and he pretends that he doesn't see me just like them.

"Hey Memphis I've missed you. It's been to long." He winked and I smiled.

"Mem, come here let me introduce you to your niece and nephew."

"Oh god Sammy, you know I don't have a big thing for kids they tend to be…"

"Sticky, gross, dirty, smelly, and did I mention sticky." Dean finished for me.

"Yep, what he said." I nodded.

"You don't have to hold them just come here."

Sam pulled my arm as I threw a pleading glance at Dean. He just held his hands up in a way of saying I'm not helping you. He pulled me into the house and to the babies' room. I looked into the crib and saw two spitting images of Sammy and me.

"Jesus they are Winchester's aren't they?"

"Got that right, Dean says he can't wait till they grow up to see if they act like us."

"Yeah they're great Sammy. I'm sorry I missed so much."

"It's okay I understand Dean does too."

"But your wives think I'm the biggest bitch in the world."

"Not true."

I gave him a look, "Alright well Kristina thinks you're a bit ignorant."

"Well, when she's right she's right."

Sam smirked and pulled me back downstairs. When we walked outside everyone was seated around the table so I took the seat Dean and Sam shoved me into which was between them.

"So Memphis, I'm surprised you got out of "work" to be here." Kristina practically spit at me.

"Well, technically I didn't but I'm working on a poltergeist right now so I just told the people to stay out of their house till I got back."

"And you couldn't have done that for the birth of your brother's children or both their weddings."

"Kristina…" Sam warned.

"Actually I couldn't when you and Sam got married I was hunting the demon of fear and I was trying to keep my family alive."

"What?"

"The demon of fear taps into your darkest fears and turns them into a reality." Dean, Sam, and my dad said in unison.

"Nice to know you three haven't lost your touch. Anyway my deepest fear was losing my family so yeah he could've died if it wasn't for me. As for Dean's wedding I knew it would just be simple with a lot of booze and Dean knows that if I had the choice of either drinking or hunting drinking would come first. But I had to hunt because I had a demon of illusion on my ass. I couldn't control that. As for your kids birth…yeah I just didn't want to come. Sam knew that." I smirked at her shocked expression.

My brothers and dad tried to stifle their laughter as I took another swig of beer. The afternoon went on like that for a while. Me verbally sparing with both Kristina and Cassie till finally I had enough of it.

"Alright I think I'm going to take off."

"For good I hope…" I heard Kristina mumble and Cassie snicker.

"What are you two like four years old? Seriously get a life."

"No Memphis maybe you should get a life."

"I have one, one I like a lot and I'm sick and tired of you two being down on what I do for a living. Your husbands have killed more things then I ever have and you know what I know that they would go back to it in a second if they had too. You can't tell me that Dean and Sam don't talk about hunting all the time because god knows I have about fifty voice mails with them just talking about old times. So back up off me and go put up another fence."

I turned and left the house I was getting into my car when the men of my family jumped into the car.

"What the hell are you three doing?"

"Trying to get a goodbye out of you but that's a very difficult thing to do when you leave so fast." Dean said looking through the glove compartment taking inventory no doubt.

"Goodbye then."

"Mem…"

"Sammy, I'm sorry but you know how I feel about her. I love you guys so much but that doesn't mean I have to love your wives or your choices in life. Now get out of my car so I can go."

Sam hugged me from behind since he was in the back and whispered into my ear.

"I love you Mem come back sometime." Then he got out of the car.

Dad did the same as Sam but whispered, "I'll see you soon kid." Then he got out too.

I looked over at Dean who was looking through the cassette tapes.

"Let's get this over with Dean."

"Take care of the car."

"I know."

"Don't put cheap gas in it."

"I know."

"Don't let it rust!"

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Will you come back?"

"Probably not."

"Yeah, I figured I mean you are a Winchester for Christ sakes. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Bye Memphis." He opened the door but I placed a hand on his arm.

"I love you too, bye Dean."

He rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Once again I put the men of my family in my rear view mirror.


	24. Really Important!

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Wingdings; panose-1:5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:2; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 268435456 0 0 -2147483648 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Hey Siblings fans! I know I haven't written much of any of my stories lately which really sucks for me and you, my favorite people in the world, so I need some help. I have had the craziest writer's block recently and I just can't seem to get out of my funk. I have decided that it might help to get back to the first (and probably only) story that I have ever written and finished and actually love with all my heart. What I need from you guys are some ideas. I was thinking you guys could tell me what your favorite episodes of Supernatural are/were and I can write them up including Memphis. Or if you guys want me to do any flashbacks to high school or grade school or training days with John, I can do that too. So all you guys have to do is hit that review button and let me know. I'll be happy to do it to the best of my ability. Thanks for all your support on all my stories.

IHeartJensen aka Veronica :D


End file.
